Love Across Time: Reincarnated
by Yuika
Summary: [Hiatus]WHAT THE HELL! I'm not reincarnated. TELL ME I'M NOT REINCARNATED! I'm not being all lovelorn by a masked one eye shinobi!i have another past? since when? Yui, Rye and Shiaru meets the people who change they lives foever.kakaXOC IruXOC ItaXOC
1. the beginning, hello the World

This is my first fanfic so **PLEASE** don't laugh at it (actually, this version is a CLEAN VERSION. Meaning that less grammatical errors and make more sense. I was SOOO Embarrassed when I read this once more… I HAD to make some changes… I wrote like a 6 year old!) (re-check. By someone who reviewed me, I find that she or he, probably she, is right, so I did a little correction)

Chapter 1: the beginning, hello the world.

Someone pushed a person out of bed with a loud THUD.

"Rye GET UP! It's a damn SUNDAY! GET YOUR LAZZY ASS IN ACTION." Shouted an angry Shiaru at the poor Rye on the floor, covered by her covers.

Name: Shiaru Kyubaki

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Birthday: 25 December 1985

Body: tall and slim. Perfect chest and body in other words.

Hair: mid-long dark brown hair, with few bangs on her forehead. A weird looking small bread is tied all the long by a red ribbon over her right ear.

Eyes: Emerald green with gray in some places.

Favorite colors: red, black, blue and green

Hated colors: Pink (again) and purple.

Favorite foods: Italian food and Japanese food.

Hated foods: Cooked veggies and fast food.

Things she likes: Boys (who doesn't?), music, reading books and mangas (especially romance), cooking, hanging out with her friends and love having the last word with people.

Things she hates: Rye having the last word, Yaoi,(hentai in the fact) bad hair days (even with her short hair), guys who lie to her just to empress her.

Personality: Not shy at all, weird, talkative, mean sometimes, independent, super active, smart assed and power hungry young adult.

Job: works part-time in a clothe shop for teens, and designs her own clothes and gets money for it in a shop.

" 'sigh' maybe I shouldn't have landed you my NARUTO book again… THIS time you slept till 3 P.M." mumbled a depressed Yui

Name: Yui Akimoto

Age: 19 turning 20

Gender: Female

Birthday: 8 February 1985

Body: tall and slim. Have slight burn scars on her arms and legs.

Hair: long dark raven hair. Her hair style is EMO like you would call it, her bangs at the right side of her face, completely covering it. Tides her hair sometimes in a high pony-tail.

Eyes: The left eye is blue or red. (It depends if she feels good of bad and when she is weird. In the bitch, berserk and someone else way.) Her right eye is red with a 3 curled up scar just below her eye. (since the accident at her orphanage)

Favorite colors: Dark colors in normally. Blue or blue navy, black, purple…. And rarely white.

Hated colors: pink (duh! Who likes pink!)

Favorite foods: a lot of food, but basically meat, noodles, seafood, rice, soba noodles, udon and other oriental food.

Hated foods: hot pepper, broccolis and potatoes (French fries don't count)

Things she likes: Reading books and mangas (especially Naruto.), drawing, listening to music, looking at clouds, listening to Rye and Shiaru fight, festivals, eating, fighting and running and training in the wood behind her campus.

Things she hates: Frilly stuff, yaoi, (hentai in the fact) Shiaru talking for hours with none stop, people who are annoying and liars.

Personality: Independent, silent but stand up for her self, alone, nice and mean (her personality change way to easily), mysterious and totally weird. She loves clothes that are easy to move in and long sleeves. (Even if it is sticking to her skin.) And Japanese and Chinese. A.K.A. yukata, kimono.

Job: works at a bookstore part time and helps out her old kendo teacher at his Dojo.

"UGH! You didn't need to push me off the bed!" she saw the deadly glare Yui and Shiaru gave her "fine… I'll get dressed."

Name: Reiny Homojii A.K.A. Rye

Age: 19 turning 20

Gender: Female

Birthday: 31 October 1985 (HALOOWEEN! Serious, my friend, who I inspired Rye from has her BD on Halloween. NO I'M NOT CRAZY!)

Body: a little shorter then the others (by o say… 3cm.) A slim but slightly skinny

Hair: Black and brown (dyed her hair. Which color? Not telling you…) long hair. Usually tied in two breads or pig-tails

Eyes: Purple (I know, purple is NOT a natural color…)

Favorite colors: orange and green

Hated colors: pink (again!) and phosphor yellow and green.

Favorite foods: Candy! Junk food, noodles and soup.

Hated foods: veggies. Hate also fish. Cooked fish that is!

Things she likes: animals and flowers. Like to read mangas (Naruto rocks!) and drawing. Like annoying Shiaru. Likes jumping around and hang out with her friends. (But really Karaoke!)

Things she hates: Shiaru having the last word. Yaoi (hentai again), People hitting her on the head.

Personality: Super active, fun, nice, and shy… with guys! Not independent. Like to wear large clothes for her. (Like my friend!)

Job: works part time in a pet shop

Rye got dressed and they headed to town in a bus. They had lunch at they're favorite Café called "Magic Café". After that, they run in the nearest music shop to buy their favorite singers CD. Yui bought a CD of "Yui Makino"(I know your going to say, "why the hell the same named singer?" don't ask but she is good!), Shiaru a CD of "BoA" and Rye a CD of "S.H.E."(it's a Chinese girl band. They're actually pretty good, even if I don't have a clue what they're saying --'). They head after into a hip cloth store.

Yui bought a sleeveless black shirt, a pair of white/black/ sneakers and for some reason, black gloves.

Shiaru bought a pair of boots, a big brown belt and a white-tank top

Rye got herself a red/pink tank dress and a jean jacket dyed red.

They went in a Karaoke bar for 3h. After some 2h of begging, they got Yui to sing a song for them. She picked up the microphone and sang a happy song of true love.

Yui: YUI makino: LIFE (I really think her voice is wonderful. Plus that her lyrics are so touching… this is a English translation)

In the city I'm not used to that's full of dirt,

I can't laugh the same and I walked with my head down

People pass by in a quick pace

I ask, "Has their dreams come true?" But I'm still struggling

I want to try living in the present

Rather than returning to my childhood

It's my nature to be a coward

If I go to a sunny spot and stretch my arms out,

I wonder if I can go beyond the sky

That's what I thought

The wings I use to fly away are still invisible

It's because it's not simple that I can go on living

I just picked up a wet puppy

And for a while, I laughed so much that tears spilled

"I want to be loved, I just want to be loved"

Is what I said. It's no good just to ask for it

I want to try living in the present

Rather than returning to my childhood

It's my nature to be a coward

I went to a sunny spot and tried holding your hand tightly

I will destroy that place, that time so I can change my life

But I really can't express everything that's in my heart

It's because it's not simple that I can go on living

I went to a sunny spot and spread out my map, but

I know... You know... that even the path of doubts can't be helped

I can change my life

All the days that have passed make up the me that's here now

It's because it's not simple that I can go on living

She finished singing and the others clapped with delight. They were still in the trance from her singing.

" You're so good at signing Yui-chan! Why do you hate singing?"

" I don't really know. I guess I get stage fright or something." She looked at the micro-phone. It seems like she always had it in her hands…

" Anyway let's go to the bookstore. I want to the new Naruto book and a book on the arts of the ninjas." She said and replaced the micro-phone where it was

"Yeah! I want to buy the manga 'Complex'."

They head out of the karaoke bar. It's 4h30 pm. The bookstores are going to close soon. They hurry up to they're favorite shop. They hurry up and grab the book they wanted. Yui couldn't find the book on the ninjas so she went to ask one of the employees. The guy is a dark haired boy with a lazy look in his eyes. But he still smiled at her.

" Can I help you miss?"

" Hum yes; do you have books on ninjas?"

"Ninjas? Yes we do."

They walk by a bookshelf of history. He grabs a book with a drawing of a star shaped thing on the cover.

Handing it over to her: here you go. If you need me, I will be at the cash register ok?

She blushes: thanks.

She found the other at the cash register waiting for her.

" Hurry up Yui! I already paid for mine!" She heard Shiaru shouted

She hurry's up to the cash register and give the dark haired boy the book and the manga. It's 21.98$ in total. She pays for it and leave. They sat on the sidewalk. The street was empty. Rye didn't buy anything, waiting for Yui to finish her book.

" Come on! Can I read the book now? Plleeassse?" Rye begged

"Tsh! No way! I want to see what happens with Zabuza vs. Kakashi." Yui said, giving her a smirk

" You guys are a group of little kids! It's just a stupid book. Complex is more realistic balabla…."

" All I want to know what happens to Sasuke! He is so cutteee! Kakashi is cool yeah, but still, I like Sasuke."

" Hey did you hear? Sasuke has a big bro." Yui said, ignoring what Shiaru was saying

" Serious! What does he look like?" asked Rye looking excited

" Um… Like Sasuke, but with a pony tail and he looks like he is always tired. His name's Itachi."

" Cool! I bet that his super cute! 'Sight' To bad guys in the real world don't look like the cute guys in mangas." Rye pouted

" Yeah you're right! But still, is logical that the real life is better then the drawn ones. Cuz blabalbalbalblaa…. " she lectured on, not even noticing that no-one was listening

Still ignoring Shiaru " Hey Yui, you like Kakashi don't you?" Rye asked her with a grin

She started to turn red. " Huh? What are you talking about…" Rye stared at her with a grin " … Ok ok yeah I like him so what? It's not like they're somebody who looks like him or even he will be in real life or something!"

" Yeah but you can still hope. " Rye said "And what do you like about him anyway?"

" Hum… I don't know exactly. I just feel attracted to him and… I feel like I know him some how. "

She stared at the "Naruto" book in her hands. She felt really sad and sighed.

" I wish I could go to the Naruto world. At least there, I'm sure I can find someone weird like me…" she mumbled to herself.

" Be careful Yui-chan, don't forget the quote… HOLLY FUCK WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Shiaru abruptly turned around and screamed

They all turn around and saw a black swirl like thing right behind them. They were sucked in creaming like hell.


	2. into the darkness

Hey peeps! Sorry for the long no story. I was occupied with something. I hope you guys like my new chapter! R&R please (clean version… not very proud)

**Chapter 2. Into the darkness. **

" WHY THE HELL WEIRD STUFF ALWAYS HAPPENS TO US!"

They were still falling from the swirl thing. Rye was getting so bored that she fell asleep.

Yui was too busy of trying to hide her right eye with her hair then to scream like a demented.

" Hey Shiaru, what was the quote you wanted to tell me?" Yui screamed, trying to get her mind off her situation

She was busy screaming and cursing the world and her life.

"OH GOD WHY… did you say something?" she just stopped her regretting

If she was on solid ground, Yui would have fall backward on the ground from the surprise " Yeah dip shit, what was the quote you were talking about."

" The quote… oh yeah! The quote is ' Be careful of what you wish for or it might come true.' Well, I think you're wish won't have time to become reality because… WHERE IN A FREAKING BLACK HOLE AND HEADING TO OUR DOOM! "

That last scream woke up Rye. She looked around while mumbling "good-morning". The she finally realized that she was in a black hole and started screaming. Then, Shiaru and Rye started arguing about what was happening and saying, "Who the hell's fault is it?"

A high peach pain went trough Yui's head near her right eye at that moment and she started grabbing her head. She felt like if her head was going to open in half. She started to moan and gasp.

**Yui POV –**

_Why the hell is this happening now? Fuck. It didn't hurt like this in a while. Don't tell me I'm going to loose my memories again! Think Yui think! What did you did the last time it hurt like this?_

_**Flashback/**_

_In a Hospital wing…_

_Head hurt like hell… why me? I just came out of the freaking fire and the orphanage and now this? Fuck fuck fuck! _

_I touched my wrapped eye. Dam… It hurts._

_Why the hell thus why head hurt like hell? It's my eye and arms that are supposed to hurt. _

_Mysterious voice in her head: Maybe because I'm finally taking place in your body? (MVIHH)_

I jumped and looked around the room. No one was there.

' _Who the hell are you?'_

' _Hum… I'm your conscience.'_

' _Hum… I don't think my conscience has a man like voice.'_

' _Ok, ok, ok I'm not your conscience. But I'm someone you should know.'_

' _Well mister Someone-I-should-know, get the hell out of my head!'_

' _Number one: my name is Aramitama_ _(It means courage in Japanese), Number two: if I get out, you die and number three: I'm here to help you.'_

' _Yeah right… you're supposed to help me? '_

'_Yup'_

' _Right… and I'm Cinderella. Are you the only one in there or are there more?'_

' _Nope, only me. The other 3 are out. Your head hurts because one: I finally woke up and your body is getting used to it. 2: your damn burn on your eye so duh!'_

' _I must be going nuts. Too much smoke I bet.'_

' Damn… head hurts… ' I said in a whisper

My right eye was twitching badly. Still don't know how the fire lighted up in the orphanage… And what was with the freaky voice in the fire? God I feel woozy…

' _Hey don't worry! That hum… burn will be gone in a jip! But you more want to take care of something else right now. You my dear Twitchy have to rest. I will take over to let you rest from the pain. (With a more smooth voice) I hope you get the real you in place from the past and retrieve all your memories…'_

' _Wait a sec. did you say something? Hey…hey…'_

_Go to sleep…_

_**End of flashback**_

Oh yeah… Aramitama! Hey! Aramitama where are you?

' _Hey! You called? "_

'_Yeah you biatch. You want to take over right now? My head hurts like hell. "_

' _Nah… not now. But I'll stay with you. I prefer being in a safe place then here."_

' _Oh right. You're not afraid to beat up all the guys in my class but you're afraid of a stupid black hole?"_

' _Hey! I beat them up to protect you! And beside… I'm not afraid of this black hole. This thing will take us back home!"_

' _Right… hey! What do you mean were back home? Back to Tokyo?"_

' _No dorky, back to MY home. Man you're really stupid! We're going back to our old home. Our world. Don't your ever listen to a word I say?'_

'_Well, actually, no. And what do you mean? I have only 1 home.'_

' _Hum… Let's say you were from a other place then Japan and don't even bother asking.'_

'_You can even read my mind? Man! I really hate you now! Well, I'll let go of the subject now… but you better tell me soon!'_

'_Don't worry my dear little Twitchy. Hey, don't look now but it looks like we're almost there… '_

He was right. I looked and saw 3 other black hole open. One was red, yellow and green.

The two screaming wonder didn't even notice it so I tried to get there attention.

" HEY GUYS! There's something up ahead! STOP SCREAMING DAMNIT!"

They finally (and thank god) stopped screaming and stared at the 3 new black holes. I guess that didn't help because they started to scream even harder. (My poor ears.. ouch) When the two "duets" started "singing" the 3 black holes started sucking us in. The red one took me,The green one Shiaru, and the yellow one Rye. I guess they didn't like they're "singing".

" Oh no… SHIARU! RYE!"

" AHHH! YUI! RYE!"

" EEEKKKKK! HELP!"

I tried to fight it but well, Ari( I can't continue calling Aramitama that! It's wwwaaayyy to long! ) Had to take over at that time! I'm soo going to kill him later. I saw my friends disappear; I couldn't do anything about it… like I couldn't do anything about my parents being killed by a murderer…

" guys… please forgive me…."

I said as my mind faded into a deep sleep.

* * *

I know… it wasn't long! I hope you liked it. R&R! I want to know what you think about it. I promise that I will try not to make a stupid story out of this.

Later!

Yuika


	3. 2 bodies, 1 persons

YO ppl! Sorry I took some times to write the next chapter . I had exams and it took some times to study for them. And to tell you, when there is a (), its means that I'm talking! And when there is its means that the person is moving and stuff.

This story is based on a story in my head fir like since September. A story of a Uchiha girl who left the village cuz Itahci told her to, just before he was going to kill he's clan. If you want me to write it down, tell me, I will. If I have the time… well it would help me to explain my story, so I guess yeah. I will try peeps!

Kakashi POV

Naruto: Hurry up Kakashi-sensei! You're wayyy to slow! You must be getting really old to slow down like this.

Kakashi: Naruto, I'm not your sensei anymore and I'm NOT getting older or slower! You're just going to fast! We're supposed to walk anyway!

Sakura: Calm down Kakashi-sensei. Naruto or me can't stop from calling you sensei. It's been 7 years that we've been together. I mean… it's just a reflex!

Sasuke: Hnn

_Sight she's right. It's already been 7 years… it feels like just yesterday I met those 3 troublemakers…_

**-Flash back (warning, in this story, there is going to be a loooottts of flashbacks so leave the room if you are afraid of them! RRUUNNN!)**

_Man! I'm late again! Maybe I should stop visiting Obito before a rendezvous… Naahhh. Anyway, I'm just late of 2 hours… right? _

_I finally arrived at the academy! (Well, the idiot didn't run or hurry up. He just WALKED to the academy, he's perverted book out.) I slowly and coolly(yeah right TT) to the classroom, where I was supposed to meat my "team"( the " " is because he normally failed all he's teams.) _

_As I opened the door, I put my head in fist and…_

POOF!

_Hum… why is a eraser stuck in the door? My poor hair… full of chalks!_

Naruto: HAHAHA! He fell for the oldest trick in the book! That will teach you to come late to our first meeting.

Sakura: Naruto shut-up! I'm sooo sorry sensei! I tried to stop him! Inner Sakura Yeah! It worked! Wouhou!

Sasuke: Hnn

Kakashi: mmmm…. My fist impression of you guys is… I hate you!

_And of course, I just smiled at they're shocked faces._

**-End of flashback**

_Well, nothing really changed since then. Naruto is stupid as ever, Sakura is still screaming at him and Sasuke… Well he doesn't really finishes a sentence, even after his "trip" to Ochimaru (yes... SASUKE CAME BACK FROM OCHIAMRU! Youpi! I'll tell you how later… but it's sadddd. ) Yes… he came back, but we lost someone very dear…_

Sakura: NARUTO-BAKKA! Don't crush the flower and slow down! Even if it's a plant, IT'S STILL A LIVING BEING! And remember for who is it for!

Naruto: don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm not going to crush it! And I'm not forgetting who it is for! I paid it with the money I was going to buy ramen with! I think I would remember that it will be for Yuki-chan for that! I hope she will like it.

Sasuke: Bakka… I hope she will and STOP crushing the flower Naruto.

Naruto: What did you say Sasuke-theme?

Sasuke: Dope…

Naruto: why you…

Sakura: hey guys... BE QUIET! Or I'm going to beak every bone in your bodies and you can then join Yuki-chan if you want.

Naruto/Sasuke: ... (Super duper tension here! remember what Sakura can do if you read the 27 and more! I mean the manga)

Chuckle Sakura sure grown a lot… I mean, to be as strong as Tsunade-sama… I'm sure she's going to surpass her.

Yuki…

It's was because of her that we're going to he memorials anyway. We bought each a white rose fro her… even if she always did preferred... For some reasons…Yuki… I can still remember her happy and cheerful face,

_-Flashback slash vision slash slideshow (like when someone remembers someone and see the person like plenty of times.)_

_A young girl in a simple blue navy training kimono turned to me. As she turned, her long and silky black hair tossed around. She smiled and waived at me._

Yuki: Kakashi-kun!

_Yuki, with her wet face and hair, was staring deadly at Naruto, who was holding a water balloon in his hands._

Yuki: Naruto… YOU'RE SOOO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!

_Yuki, in her jounin outfit (she has one sleeve ripped of and the same thing with one of her leg piece. I have to say, that she really had a taste in style), beating up a so-called Jiraya, who "accidentally" touched her but. Her feet on Jiraya's back, she turned to everyone, who ere all guys by the way._

Yuki: If ANY of you perverts do that again to me… THIS is your fate. She pointed at me you to Kakashi-kun! So don't you try!

**-End of flashback-slash-wthat-ya-want-thingy**

Okay…. That WASN'T all my best memories of her… but it's still my s…

OOFF!

My head hit something hard and I landed on the ground.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei! Are you all right?

Kakashi: yeah Sakura… I'm ok.

Naruto: Oy, sensei! Hurry up! (he was afar away with Sasuke. Like 10 meters…)

Sasuke: Naruto, don't you see that Kakashi is on the ground?

Naruto: I know that Sasuke-theme!

Sasuke: Idiot

Naruto: Vampire (he never smiles or silent… get the coincidence? )

Kakashi: Go on ahead you guys… I'm coming so go.

Sakura: I'll stay with you sensei…

Naruto and Sasuke started running again… THIS ISN'T A RACE! I looked around and I saw that I banged into a tree… I … the GREAT SHARIGAN KAKASHI… beaten by a tree… I'm an idiot.

Then suddenly, I heard (we including Sakura) a scream. From the sound of it, it was Naruto. I jumped to my feats and started to run, Sakura running next to me. When we reached where Naruto and Sasuke were, we were near the memorial stone. Naruto was in front of the memorial stone with Sasuke next to him. He was on the ground and the "vampire" was staring at the stone.

Kakashi: Naruto, what's wrong?

Naruto: t…th...there's a person on the stone… COVERED IN BLOOD!

Hearing the world "blood", Sakura ran to the person. I stayed in place and watched the medic-konoichi do her work. (Did I write it right?)

Sakura: We have to take her to the hospital… NOW! Her heart is still beating. I'll mend the biggest wounds, but we have to take her fast to the hospital.

I approached and saw a very long black haired girl, face on the ground (well her face was on the stone thingy). She as wearing weird clothes… except for her top who was a Chinese top. (Like Tenten's) She was really with blood. Her face was covered with her hair, so we couldn't seem, but her arms, legs and back was covered with blood. Naruto came in closer and examined her face. He reached and touched her face. When he turned it, he gasped.

Kakashi: what's wrong Naruto?

Naruto: she… she looks like Yuki-chan!

Sakura: Naruto you're hallucinating! Yuki-chan is dead and… she looked at the face OH MY GOD! He's right! She looks exactly like Yuki-chan!

Sasuke: nods he's head and turn white

I approached more and looked at her face… he was right… IT WAS YUKI! I stared to tremble and leaned beside her. I touched her face. It was cold…

I took her slowly by the shoulders and lifted her bridal style. I started to run as fast as my legs could able me. The others were following me as they could.

Silently… a tear left my eye and slowly fell and drifted to my cheeks to the ground.

Yuki….

As I said that, I hugged her and held her more closely to me. Please stay alive… please. Don't leave me again…

Iruka POV

I was walking around, I finished my class and I wanted to train little. Maybe I could invite Naruto to ramen again… or not. The kid eats like a pig! He should eat more veggies. (He's the one to talk! HA! ) When I was about to train my chakra control, I heard a scream. Naruto? I was just about to go the scream, when I sensed a presence above me. When I looked above me, I saw a human form falling from the sky.

Iruka: WHAT THE HELL?

I hurried and concentrated chakra to my feats and dashed and jumped. I cached him or her and landed on the ground doing a flip in same time. (GIVE IT UP FOR IRUKA! Give the man a gold medal) I cached the person bridal style. When I examined him or her fast, I noticed that it was a girl. I shoulder lented brown hair, and a pretty face.

_HUH? Concentrate Iruka! Concentrate! This is not the time to be falling in love!_

I checked her heartbeat. She was steal breathing. It looked like she just fainted. She didn't have any wounds or anything. But from the shock of falling from the sky… he should bring her to the hospital.

Wait a sec… FALING FROM THE SKY IS NOT NORMAL!

Still thinking, I hurried to the hospital.

I FINISHED! MOUHAHAHAH! Ok… if you're asking "where's Rye…" SHE'S DEAD! No I'm just kidding you. You will see her soon enough!… I hope oO

R&R PEEPS! Bye bye


	4. waking up in a hospital

HELLO! PPL! ( even if I know ppl don't really read my story, I always say this) I fnally rote my next chapter! HURRAY! Sorry it took some time, I have exams AGAIN and I'm so full of homeworks. SCHOOL SUCKS! In this chapter, we will see Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. WE see Tsunade and Sakura too! I made up another character for my friend, Nadime. She lovveess Naruto t, so it's like a gift to her! BIG SMILES! Ok ok. When I put a " / " in the middle of a sentence, it's because the peron is moving k? Yup yup! I'm trying to write the original story of this. That mean we will see my true story, before Yuki died. Lots of drama, love and action! And mystery… I WILL PUT MY OWN RIITEN SONGS IN THAT ON! Why? Cuz Yuki is a shinobi/singer! Yup! When she leaves the village cuz Itachi told her to, she traveled around, training, and she sold some of her songs on the market and became FAMOUS! YUP! A bit like Jiraya, except she doesn't sing or write porn stories! SMILE!

ANNNDD! I will add a legend of my own! It's called, " the prophecy of the demon wolf". MY OWN! THIS LEGEND THAT I WILL WRITE IS MINNN! IF YOU WANT TO USE IT YOU HAVE TO ASK! K? OK!

Gotta go! I'm reallllyyy busy! BYE BYE

Yuika… p.s. I will soon turn my name into Yuki… I think. Well if I can I mean. Fare well!

Ugg… my head hurts like hell… and my back. One word to describe it… OW.

I was on a bed from what I could feel from the fluffy pillow below my head, and the covers on me. I kepped my eyes closed form the tiredness of my whole body.

Oh god… Shiaru and Rye must have made me drink sake yesterday… I CAN'T REMMEMBER A THING! I'm sooo going to kill them… Later. To lazy to get up.

Man. I had the weirdness dream… went shopping with the guys… then a weird black hole sucking us in… and the two "wonder duets" sang and everything a blur…

Inner laugh Well I guess that had to be dream, like I'm home and all.

Then, I heard the reason I woke up. The sound of lots of people talking. I could make some of the words out.

--: … We never did find her body…

--: … Will she wake up? …

--: … It's been 2 days that she's been sleeping…

Oh great…. Rye must be looking at a soap-opera slash investigation case slash emergency hospital or something on TV… I turned, groaned and said a mutter/yelp at her (her back hurt when she turned … so she "yelped" a bit.)

Yui: Rye… Turn of the TV. I'm trying to sleep here.

I heard a gasp from the place the sound came from. After that, immediately, I heard a scream and whispers of relief and shock.

-: … SHE'S AWAKE! Go and get Sakura!

Okkaayyyy… she must really be listening to a stupid emergency soap opera.

Yui: Rye… I know you want to be a doctor and all, but for once… TURN THE DAM VOLUME DOWN! You guys made me drink sake, and my HEAD hurts like HELL! Get me aspirin or something!

There was no answer. I got really pissed off, so I raised my self from the bed and took my pillow in hand, ready to throw at the next person I see.

Yui: ok… THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE LAST STAW! YOU LAZY BUT SH….

I didn't finish my sentence, and will never get the chance. In front of me, were a couple people, wearing all different outfits.

The was a silver haired man, wearing a blue navy turtle neck shirt with one red swirl on each arm piece and matching pants. He was wearing a green vest with pockets in the front. He had a metal headband with the insignia in the form of a leaf, tied on he's forehead, hiding his left eye.

On he's left, a blond haired guy was wearing a black and orange jump suit (the one he wear's after he's training with Jiraya . You better read the manga after 27 to know what I'm talking about.) With the same headband on his forehead.

Next to him, was a guy with black raven hair, wearing a black t-shirt and matching shorts. He's left arm was wrapped with bandage and surrounded by something that looked like weight and an elbow protector for each arm. (Same thing. well, at the 3rd chunin exam I mean.)He was wearing a forehead protector to.

I just stared at them for 2 minutes, and realize that I wasn't in my room. As my instinct of martial arts professional, I grabbed the covers and threw it at them. I got up really quick and kicked them all to the ground. AS you could imagine, I got hold of the nearest guy and put him in a death-grip, put my legs on the shoulders of the others and banged their head together. There was moaning and cries. Before I could do anything else on these dip-shits, someone grabbed me by behind and put ME in a death-grip.

Yui: LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!

White dude: calm down Yuki … calm down. What is wrong with you?

Blond kid: Ite (ow)… THAT HURTS YUKI-CHAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Raven kid: Ugh… You've got to be kidding me…(angry cuz a GIRL caught him of guard )

Yui: ok… my name is NOT Yuki. So shut-it and let me go!

I tried to free myself from the death-grip, but I noticed that I wasn't in my usual clothes but instead, a white kimono and pants. It looked strangely like the one I used to wear in my martial art class. Except, it was dull and there was no sash. But that wasn't the only thing that wasn't normal. I had bandages wrapped around my chest, right arm and left leg. Then the most horrible thing happened. The guy with white hair had his right arm under my chest then normally grabbing his left arm for support. I started to blush like crazy.

Yui: HANDS OF THE MATERAIL YOU PEVERTED ASSHOLE!

White dud: huh? Why should I? Is there something wro…

Blond kid: uh… Kakashi-sensei… you've got you're hand under her chest…

Raven kid: pervert… for once you're right Naruto.

Naruto: what thus that mean Sasuke-theme?

Sasuke: dope…

Naruto: why you…

Wait a sec… rewind and play… Kakashi-sensei?…Naruto?… and SASUKE? I just realized that in front of me (and back) were the dudes from Naruto. Except that they (Naruto and Sasuke) looked like they were like around the 18… Wait… The people in Naruto DON'T exist and I must BE dreaming. Well… except that my back and head hurts so I'm not… WTFREAK!

Yui: what is this… a cosplay gone wrong?

Kakashi: huh… what's a cosplay?

Yui: I may tell you if you let me go _Kakashi-sensei_.

Kakashi: um… no. I'll let you go when Sakura and the new girl comes back.

Sasuke: you know… she has name.

Yui: well I don't freaking care! Just tell me what you want with me you freaking Naruto fans and where am I!

Naruto: Naruto fans! Cool! Thus that mean I can be hokage now?

Sasuke: No you can't dobe. I don't know what you mean by " Naruto fans" but I'm not. That's for sure.

Kakashi: same here. And we are in the hidden village of leaf. Also known as Konoha or Konohakure (did I write that right?)

Yui:… you're REALLYY trying to pushing you're Naruto personalities to the end aren't you?

Kakashi: you must have gotten you're head bumped or something Yuki-Chan. We should have asked miss Kyubaki to go and fetch Tsunade-sama then Sakura.

My ears perked up (like when people have chibi faces and cat ears perking up). Did he say Kyubaki? Like SHIARU KYUBAKI!

Yui: hold-on… did you just say Kyubaki… as in Shiaru Kyubaki?

Shiaru: YUI!

I turned my face (face cuz Kakashi still holding her) to the door. And there was my best friend, Shiaru, in a weird outfit. A long sleeve blue navy shirt and matching sweat pants… the weird thing is that on of the leg piece was missing and one of the arm piece to.

Yui: SHIARU! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

Shiaru: I should be asking you the same thing! And hum… Hatake-san… why are you holding Yui-Chan?

Kakashi: cuz she was kicking and hitting us, so I had to restrain her from doing any more damage to us.

Yui: YOU TOLD THESE IDIOTS YOU'RE NAME! ARE YOU MAD?

Shiaru: no I'm not mad. And plus, there not cosplay freaks. This is Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and…

Yui: I KNOW WHO THE HELL THESE GUYS ARE! BUT THEIR NOT THE GUYS IN NARUTO!

Shiaru: well for you're information… WE ARE IN THE NARUTO WORLD!

Naruto: ano sa… ano sa… what are you guys talking about?

Sasuke: Argh… Naruto, did you even LISTEN when she told us about her world?

Naruto: I did to! She said… she said… hum… ok I forgot but so what!

Yui: you 2… SHUT-IT! You're giving me a MAJOR headache. And you. / Looks at Kakashi/ are you going to let me go yet?

Kakashi: hum… Na. I'll keep you restrained until Hokage-sama arrives to check on you.

Yui: o yeah… who? Sandaime? What kind of old geezer would be crazy enough to play you're stupid Naruto game? Is it you're grand-pa?

Women voice: No, Sarutobi-sama passed away a long time ago / Yui turns her head/. I'm the new Hokage now.

There, next to Shiaru (means next to the door), a pinked haired girl, a black haired girl and a blond haired woman were standing, looking at me.

Ok… that was really short but SO WHA! MOUHAHAHHA! Ok.. stoping now. I WILL TRY TO WRITE A LONGER ONE! Promise.

PPL! R&R! im dying here!

Yuika


	5. Who's Yukie? we will finally know

Chapter 6. Who is Yuki? We will finally know…. 

Yui POV

There standing next to Shiaru, was a pinked haired girl, a black haired girl and a blond haired woman.

Blondie: Well, well. What have we here?

The blond woman had the HUGEST breast that I have ever saw! I mean it's HUGE! She had long blond hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and she was wearing a gray shirt kimono, a pair of blue navy pants and a green vest. She also had a diamond shaped tattoo, hum I think, on her forehead. She looked really annoyed and she was staring at Kakashi and me, looking amused.

Pinky: Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing? Why are you holding onto Yuki-chan?

The short pink haired girl really looked really familiar. She had her "metal forehead protector" tied on her head like a hair band. She had the most awesome green eyes I ever saw! She had a big forehead. Well, big forehead smart kid, but I don't give a damn. Big forehead… even more suspicious. She was wearing a sleeveless red shirt, with a zipper on the front, (you have to read the manga like after 26 to know what she looks like or search on internet) a white or light gray apron like thing around her waist and a black pair of spandex shorts. She also had a pair of elbow protectors.

Blacky: Oh! … It looks like Kakashi-kun is making a move on a girl… Cute… _Inner her: WHY DID HE CHOOSE HER___? (Ok... Yui can't hear what the inner whatever of the girl is thinking, but I put it on just for fun )

She had shoulder length hair. (She kinda has the same haircut as Shizune… kind of, but longer and loose. Well its more a mix of Kikyo hair, in Inuyasha, and Shizune's. Get my point?) Her hairstyle was like, one bang in the middle of her face, the others in the sides. She had light blue eyes. She was wearing a black Chinese top with a white spandex turtle neck shirt inside, the same apron-thing as Sakura, a pair of black shorts and a pair of metal plated black gloves (as kakashi). She had a very annoyed, pissed and amused expression on her face.

Blondie: Well, anyone care to explain what's happening?

Kakashi: Hum… well Yuki here was attacking us, so I had to restrain her before you arrived.

Yui: Dude, my name is Yui and will you let go of me?

Kakashi: Sure.

He said that and let go off me. Making me fall on the ground on my ass, which hurt very much.

Yui: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Kakashi: You said, " Let me go" so I granted you're wish.

Yui: I meant "put me back on the ground" not " let me fall on my ass on the ground" you blockhead!

Kakashi: What ever.

Ok… he is pissing me off here. I got to my feet, turned around and faced "Kakashi". I looked directly into he's eye and gave him my best " you-will-going-to-pay-for-that-and- probably-die-by-my-fist" look.

I was about to jump on the guy, but someone grabbed me from behind and restrained me…. AGAIN!

Blackie: Wow. Wow, HOLD IT! You shouldn't move in your condition! If you jump around too much, your wounds will open you know.

Yui: What wounds? I don't have any wounds****!

Blackie: Oh yeah? Then what do you think those bandages are for huh?

Yui: The fuck should I know? I don't even remember getting hurt or anything!

Blackie: That's not my problem! My job is to make sure my patients are well. And you're going to ruin my rep if you continue like this!

Yui: Do I give a damn! You little tw-

Blondie: ENOUGH!

The blond woman with HUGE breast shouted at us and I felt really scared. I could feel deadly aura emanating from her. Note to self: NEVER piss her off.

The black haired girl dropped me on the ground as Kakashi did. If they continue like this, my but is going to become num from the pain. I sat down on the ground. Didn't have much choice did I?

Blackie: G...Gomen nasai Tsuande-sama! I got carried away. / She sweat dropped /

Humm… so her name is Tsunade. Interesting. She nodded to the black haired girl and walked up to me. Oh god was scaring me! 

Tsunade: so, your telling me that your wounds don't hurt anymore? Let's see them.

I just nodded and started to unwrap ONLY my bandaged arm. I wasn't that stupid enough to unwrap the one on my chest. When I finished, she kneeled down to my height, grabbed my arm and looked closely at it. As I suspected, my arm was completely healed. No scratch, no scar, nothing. Nadda, Zippo. The only scars were the ones I got when I was 8! It looked like it was a mere bruise or something I had on my arm to heal this quick. From what I heard from the voices I heard while I was still in bed, I slept 2 days.

Tsunade finally let go of my arm and furrowed her eyebrows. Sakura and the black haired girl approached us and kneeled down to.

Sakura: So, how is her arm Tsuande-sama?

Tsuande: This is weird, her arm is completely healed… it looks like that she didn't have any wound at all.

Sakura/Blackie: Heh!

Sakura grabbed my arm and examined it. Tsunade started to mumble something and the black haired girl went through papers on a clipboard. All the guys were just staring at me with a weird look on their eyes.

Yui: Uh…. What? Is there something wrong?

The ladies just ignored me and continued to examine me. I felt like a frog, getting ready to be dissected by students. Shiaru approached me to and sat down next to me.

Tsuande: Take off the bandage on your leg to.

I just obeyed, not wanting to get her bad side on me. The same results came out on my leg. Now I swear that everyone was staring at me.

Yui: OK… will someone tell me what's wrong?

Sakura: Well… when we found you, you were covered in blood and your wounds were very severe. It's impossible that your wounds healed this fast in just 2 days. It's impossible!

Tsunade: Amazing, it looks like you have the same ability as Naruto to heal fast…

Blackie: Nice…

Ok… the pressure of everyone looking at me made me feel uncomftable. I scratched the back of my neck.

Yui: Could we please change the subject?

There was a little blank but suddenly, Naruto had to break the silence.

Naruto: Oy, Yuki-chan. Are you feeling all right now?

Ok, I got really bugged now. One of my veins popped on my forehead. I jumped on him and hit him on the head. 

Yui: BAKA! My name is Yui! I freaking said it 10 times! WHY doesn't anyone listen to me for once!

Naruto: Itai! What the hell was that for! It's not my fault that I forgot!

Yui: Is your freaking brain so small that you can't even remember a thing? I HATE brats like you!

Naruto: Hey! Who are you calling a brat? You're tall as me and I bet the same age to!

Yui: o yeah peep-squeak! How old are you?

Naruto: I turned 18 not so long ago! You'll see that I'm going to be Hokage before I reach 20!

Yui: HA! You? Hokage? You can't even remember my name! Plus, I'm Freaking 19 YOU BAKA!

Naruto: 19 ISN'T BUCH MORE THEN MY AGE! I should just beat you up right now!

Yui: You want to try little man? Go ahead and try!

I got up and took a fighting stance again. He got up and I was going to jump on him but…

Kakashi: Didn't you hear what Naomi-san said? You shouldn't move much when you're still injured!

As you can guess, he grabbed me AGAIN! Note to self: KILL THIS DIP-SHIT!

So, that girl's name is Naomi… pretty name. UGH! This is NOT the time for this!

Yui: Kakashi… LET ME GO! I don't have wounds so let me go! I'm going to turn this blockhead into puree!

Naruto: Go ahead and try!

Yui: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Kakashi: ENOUGH YUI!

Ooooo… Now someone is smart enough to call me by my real name! He changed the position of he's arms and put them around me. OK… this was like a hug so it made me blush.

Kakashi: Your wounds may be healed, but your body is still not rested enough. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to you now, would we?

Alight, now I really didn't feel comfortable. I could feel more heat coming up to my face. Kakashi's voice was really … how could I describe it? Um…very nice and deep? I only nodded and he let me go. No… HE DIDN'T! He took me in his arms, bridal-style and lifted me up.

Yui: what the… KAKASHI! Put me down! What gives you the right to-

Kakashi: I'm just going to put you back in bed.

AS he said that, he put me down on the bed. I could feel Shiaru smirking. It's not every day that THE Yui Akimoto, get's lifted up by a hunk and stuff… wait a minute, did I say HUNK! MENTAL SLAP! Ow.

Kakashi: Well you're calling me Kakashi… so you believe us when we said we ARE the real ones?

I didn't say anything… but I just nodded my head… well… I guess this IS the Naruto world… The black hole must have transported us to another dimension just like it…

Tsunade: Hum hum… now like you believe us, how about properly introducing ourselves?

I nodded, and I turned my head to Shiaru who was nodding to.

Shiaru: Ok, I start! My name is Kyubaki Shiaru. I'm 20 years old and my blood type is O!

Yui: Why are you telling your blood type?

Shiaru: I wanna and Tsunade-sama asked for it! And anyway, if ever we have to have blood transfer, they'll know which type!

Ok… is it me or is Shiaru going nuts? Ok…

Yui: Fine, fine… My name is Yui Akimoto. I'm 19 and turning 20 in February and my blood type is A.

I don't know why I'm saying this… But I could hear someone writing something on the clipboard… ok… so what Shiaru said was true… Kakashi who was sitting on the edge of my bed, cleared his troth and talked …

Kakashi: As you know, my name is Hatake Kakashi… I'm 32 years old and my blood type is O.

I almost fell of the bed when he said his age… 32! In the manga, he's 26!

Everyone was looking at me… Shiaru was just smirking… she knew why I was acting like this…

Yui: Huh… hum.. Sorry… continue please…

Everyone was still silent, but Sasuke broke the silence.

Sasuke: My name is Uchiha Sasuke… I'm 18 and my blood type is AB.

Sakura: My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 18 to and my blood type is O.

Naomi: My name is Kazesuki Naomi. I'm 23 and my blood type is O to!

So much O type people… I was going to say my name and all… but then…

Naruto made a big noise with his foot that was now on a table, pointed he's finger at me and started to shout.

Naruto: M name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the next Hokage, so you better remember my name!

This kid is really ready to do anything to be Hokage… he's the same person as in the manga! I guess I have to give him credit for still believing in his dream…

But… NO ONE… and I said no one… points he's finger at Akimoto Yui, and gets away with it without a punishment…

I took my pillow in hand and threw it at his face…

Yui: YOU BAKA! IF YOU WANT TO BECOME HOKAGE, TRAIN MORE! AND STOP SCREAMING!

Naruto: Itai! What was that-

Yui: I SAID SHUT-UP!

I threw another pillow at him. God his annoying!

Tsunade: Ok that's enough Yuki. My name is Tsunade and I'm the Godaime. I'm… not telling my age and my blood type is B.

Ok… MY NAME IS YUI AND NOT YUKI!

A dead silence took place again… god this is getting annoying… is everyone going silent every time I tell my name?

Tsunade: Well… I guess we have some explanations to do… Miss. Akimot-

Yui: Yui… call me Yui. I don't like it when people call me by my last name…

Tsunade: Ok… Yui-san. We were calling you Yuki for some reasons…

FINALLY! They're telling me WHY the hell they're calling me Yuki! I'm curious.

_STORY TIME!_

_Tsuande: Some years ago… there was once a girl who used to live in the village. But she disappeared, and reappeared 7 years later. She was a great shinobi and all loved her. _

_She became a ANBU and became the captain later on. Even with all of what she gained… she still wasn't happy for what we've heard. She did not want money, or wealth. But something more precious… A family. But not only that, she wanted revenge… FOR her family._

_Her parents and family members were killed in a way you couldn't imagine… but 2 of her family member by blood were still alive. One of them was a banished man… and he was not allowed to come back to the village, or death waited him. The other member was still alive, but he left the village to achieve another goal…_

I was listening, but I heard fist gripping. I turned my head and saw Sasuke clenching his fists and Sakura touching him on the shoulder. OK… this is weird… the air pressure in the room was… very un-comfortable. I looked at Kakashi…he looked really sad… why? I did not know. Shiaru didn't get it either. I can see that. I turned my head back to Tsuande who was still telling her story.

_Story time…._

… _One day, a battle had started between our village and another village. And at the end, Yuki went to fight the boss… the killer that killed her parents. The one who caused all the deaths. But there was one thing that she did not think that would be possible… he took over the body of one of her family member…_

_IT was a real battle royal. She fought but she hesitated a lot. Scared to kill her cousin. But she was prepared for this. From what I've heard from the ninjas in the area, she did something and somehow killed the evil man that took over her cousin's body and saved him. But what happened to her?… we do not know…_

A dead silence as usual… but why? I didn't get it? I get that maybe she died… but what did this had to do with me?

_Yui: Ara… hey ARA! Where are you? I need to talk to you!_

He did not answer… WHAT THE ? He normally always answers my call! Is he sick or something?

Shiaru: Then are you saying that Yui-chan is the reincarnation of Yuki?

I looked at Shiaru with big eyes… ME? A reincarnation? I was going to laugh but everybody stayed silent … I hate cold silences…

I saw that everyone except Kakashi nod…

Yui: No… This can't be… I can't be a reincarnation…

Tsunade: But it's the truth… you are the reincarnation of Yuki-san… it's just true…

I got up from the bed and went straight to Tsunade…

Yui: How can you be certain? How? HOW?

Kakashi: Your eye…

For the first time… he made a move! This was new… he looked at me with sad eyes…

Yui: What do you mean my eye?

Kakashi: Your left eye… I saw what was under your curtain of hair…

O SHIT! HE DID NOT DO SAW WHAT I THINK SAW!**** Did he?

Yui: You looked… you looked…

I was near tears… but I knew I wouldn't … because I-

Shiaru: YOU LOOKED AT HER LEFT EYE! That's impossible! Only me and some else saw it!

Yui: What did you see?

My voice was shaky… I touched my left eye… no …

Kakashi: The curvy scars… and the blood-red eye.

Tsunade: Yuki had the same eye as you…and the same mark… it's identical… it's not just a coincidence…

Maybe they were right…

But still … it's impossible… my hand always stop any intruders who try to look at my eye… how could they?

Kakashi: maybe if you look at this picture… you'll believe us…

He took out a book from his pocket… it was the infamous Icha Icha Paradise book! The Orange perverted book he always had with him! He took out a picture form one of the pages… he turned around and showed me it.

It was… It was… me! A little different yes… but it was definitely me! But I never remembered seeing that picture… it was me… wearing a blue kimono… under a tree…

Then it happened… a fast slide show of images went trough my mind…no… more a slow motioned video… or a very old video that the pictures were worned out. It was the girl on the picture… the same outfit and background… she was slowly moving… and then… I could hear the words she said… in the same voice as me…

" _I'm happy that I came back Kakashi-kun…"_

She was saying something more… 

"… _I only wish that-"_

Naruto: YUI-CHAN! WAKE UUPPP!

I got back to reality. AWW MAN! I didn't even hear what she was going to say…

Naruto was next to me, pocking my cheek. Shiaru was backing away… Tsunade was just looking, Kakashi was looking but still looked kinda sad, Naomi was just looking, Sakura and Sasuke to.

I looked at him (Naruto) … he pocked my cheek… again…again… pock… pock… this is getting bugging… I felt like if I was missing something here…I punched him on the cheek….

POW! Man that felt good… when I was going to say something to Kakashi… I felt suddenly dizzy and fell down… headfirst…

I was getting ready for the impact of the ground and my cheek… but… Kakashi caught me! This time… he was holding me by putting one hand under me (back) and the other one on my shoulder. I could feel my cheeks getting redder again…

Kakashi: Are you all right?

Yui: Yeah I guess… I just feel dizzy…

Shiaru: Did you have another vision Miss. Faint-a-lot?

Yui: Shut-up… and yes… I did… I saw that girl on the picture… a slow-motion video…

Kakashi carried me again to the bed… this time… I wanted to go … I felt so dizzy and tired…

Tsunade: Well I guess you are Yuki… Maybe you'll regain your memories…

Yui: I don't care… maybe I am Yuki… or maybe not! If I am… well… to bad for me or good… same thing if I'm not…

Tsunade: Well anyway… if you and you're friend is going to stay here for a while… until we know how to get you guys back… we have to find a place for you to stay…

She looked around the room… she was going to say something when the door opened once again…

Iruka: Have you seen Shiaru-san? She disappeared from her room and I-

Tsunade: … Iruka-san! Shiaru-san is going to stay with you until we can find her an apartment. Is that okay with you?

That last sentence was more then an order then a question… Umino Iruka… Wow… the same as always! Cool… man I felt dizzy…

Tsunade: … and Yui-san is going to stay with Kakashi.

Yui: WHAT!

I almost fell off the bed again… o shit… I'm staying with Kakashi…I bet Kakashi is going to say no… no guys is crazy enough to want me to live with them…

Kakashi: Fine by me…

I looked at him with big eyes… correction, eye.

Tsunade: PERFECT! Yui-san, Yuki-san had a house on her won when she was still here so… when the house gets clean, you can move in there! Later…

She left the room in hurry… and she better! Or I was going to pound her to the ground… even if she IS the Hokage…

I looked at Iruka… he looked a little stunned… He was blushing… he was rubbing the back of he's head and talking to Shiaru… she looked very happy for some reason… and…was she BLUSHING! Her … Shiaru Kyubaki… the last time I saw her blush was with Haku… sight… poor Haku… she was giving me looks… ya know… those looks that say " Good luck with your guy". Man this is bugging. I looked at Kakashi… he looked a bit all right now… He looked at me… he gave me a smile… well… he's eye was curled up so… I guess he was smiling…

Kakashi: I guess we're going to be roomy's for a while huh?

Yui: Yeah… I guess so… /yawn/… I don't know why, but I'm sleepy…

Kakashi: Well… maybe your body heals fast… but maybe your insides doesn't.

I chuckled… I can't believe I'm smiling for a long time…

Sakura: Well, Naomi and me are off! We still have some work to do… later!

Naomi: We… I didn't want to leave… _Inner: I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE KAKASHI ALONE WITH HER!_

Sasuke: I'll come visit later…

Naruto: Hey Sasuke! Wait up!

Shiaru: Bye Yui-chan! I'll come by later with Iruka-kun!

Iruka: Um… yes… later…

I waved to everyone… but … DID SHIARU CALL IRUKA WITH A "KUN"? She never calls a guy with a kun at the end! Man this is weird…

I looked around… Kakashi was still there… I was kinda happy for some reason… maybe is the inner me "Yuki" … maybe she liked Kakashi! That must be it!

Kakashi: You want me to stay with you?

I nodded my head and smiled at him. I laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes… and smiled… I never felt this serene before… when I was about to go to sleep… I remembered something… the thing that I felt was missing… I got up again and screamed on the top of my lungs…

Yui: WHERE'S RYE!

Well that's the end for this chapter! Sorry I took so long to write! GOMEN NASAI! Next chapter, Rye comes out! So all of you Rye fans… RYE IS COMING! Later! R&R

Yuika… P.s. don't forget to read my other story to understand who Yuki really is!


	6. To long to write down

**OMG! I don't know what happen… for some reason, the thing went beserk and all the paragraphs were stuck together.. I MEAN IT! Sorry for the people who couldn't read this chapter... GOMEN NASIA!… BYEBYE**

**Chapter 7. Who are you? Where am I? Rye, meet Itachi and Kisame**

On the edge of the fire country borders, in a peaceful forest, 2 travelers were walking. Both of the travelers were wearing a black kimono with red cloud patterns.

Of the mans looked a lot like a shark, with he's blue skin and the little marks under his eyes. He's name was Hoshigaki Kisame. He had a big sword strap to his back; bandages bound the sword itself. (Not the brown things that you put on your cuts, the ones that are white cloth thingy!) The other young man, who fell lazily onto his back, had black hair with a ponytail. His name is Uchiha Itachi.

The two were on a mission for the Akatsuki. Their mission: get more information on the Kyuubi. A.K.A.: Naruto Uzumaki.

As they walked into the forest, and getting neared and nearer to their destination, they heard a scream coming from above them, a few meters away.

Kisame: Itachi-san, do you hear that?

Itachi: Yes Kisame, I do….

As he said this, the sound of leaves and branches breaking sounds came in the distance. They walked a bit faster as they approached what had fallen. When they arrived, Itachi looked up and saw a form caught in the many branches of a big pine tree.

Wincing he's already closed eyes from the tiredness, he saw the form getting more in view. It was a girl a young girl. He jumped unto the tree branches until he reached to where she was. He took her into his arms, bridal style, and jumped out of the tree.

He looked at the girl in his arms, looking carefully with every detail he could possibly see with just his eyes.

Her long brown hair was tied into two breads. Her white-cream face was slightly scratched by branches. Her clothes were weird looking, nothing he saw other girls wearing. And not only that, they looked a bit small for her. She was quite pretty, he thought, even with the twigs and leaves stuck on her clothes.

Kisame: Aaaawwwww. A girl! What are we going to do with her Itachi-san?

Itachi: Well we can't just leave her here. I guess we'll bring her with us. Kisame was very surprised from what THE Uchiha Itachi said. Having pity for a girl… this wasn't normal. He stayed silent but nodded. Itachi put the girl on his back as piggyback and continued to walk.

LLLAATTEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rye POV

I felt really sleepy… I meant REALLY sleepy… I felt that my body was really numb to. No sensation … almost none at all anyway… Shiaru and Yui must have gotten me to drink something weird or something … anyway…

I tried to wake up… knowing my last memories, it should be Monday, A.K.A. time for school. My senses were coming back to me little by little… I started to twitch my fingers a bit… then my legs… who still refused to move… I suddenly felt pain… BIG pain everywhere on my body… mm… it looked like natural morphine from my body numbed a pain when I was asleep… hmm…. JESUS CHRIST IT HURTS! Shiaru must have kicked me off the bed! I felt a bit cold… like if the window in my room was wide open… did Yui go to the roof again?

I heard voices… not feminine voices like I always used to hear… but MAN VOICES! I got really scared… Maybe I got kidnapped!

O MY GOD O MY GOD WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Calm down Rye … Calm down… remember what Yui-chan told you… remember the self defense maneuvers…

" _Remember Rye-chan, if ever a guy kidnaps you or try to rape you… there are two thing to do… Primo: kick him in the groins. And segundo: scream as hard as you can…"_

Ok ok… I remember… I just need to move a little… and run away… Footsteps approached when I was just going to move aside.

Awwww crap…

A hand touched my shoulder… is he going to rape me? He put one hand under me or on my back (she's lied down on her back k?) and lifted me up in a sitting position.

Voice: Are you awake?

It was a very… shallow voice? No… very attracting one more… not those deep ones from those guys, I mean just smooth, but a bit robotic.

Another voice: Itachi-san, is she still sleeping?

This voice was … deep… a bit scary too…

Itachi: Yes she is Kisame… so get the food ready for her too.

How did he know? I'm the best comedian in my school! The best faker the world has ever known! How? How! But hold on a sec… did he say… _ITACHI-SAN! _Where have I heard that name before? O yeah! Yui-chan told me that he was the elder brother of Sasuke… HUH! No … can't be… Sasuke is an anime person! This guy must just have the same name as him…

Itachi: Miss… could you sit properly now?

O god… well… I guess I can't play dead forever… I opened my eyes, but my sight was blurry, so at first I couldn't see a thing…

Rye: Where am I?

Itachi: You're in a forest in the fire country.

HUH? fire country? Never heard of it before. Except in Naruto… nah! This must be a joke!

Rye: Fire country… I've heard of it before… how did I get here?

Kisame: We don't know actually. You just fell from the sky.

The SKY! Holly shit! This must be a dream or a practical joke! My sight was coming back to me now. I could distinguish things around me. The first thing I noticed that I was in a forest indeed… there as a fire a meter away from me, and a coat or something was on me. I looked up and I saw stars… STARS! This is really not Tokyo… at Tokyo… there are no stars! To much pollutions…

I looked at the man with the smooth voice… it was… SASUKE! No… wait… it wasn't Sasuke… it was a young man… a few years more older then me… he was wearing a black kimono/cloak with red clouds… I could distinguish a pony tail at back off his head with the wind blowing… ooo… so cool sight… he put a hand in his hair cuz it was falling on his eyes… I felt myself blush… he is soooo hotter then Sasuke… wow wow! Snap out of it Rye! Ok ok… other then that, he had a Konoha metal forehead protector... But with a slashed mark on it… ok… I looked behind him and saw the figure of a monster… a BLUE skinned MAN! That's weird… he was wearing the same thing as Itachi here… but… he looked FREAKISHLY like a shark! Very spooky indeed… he was in front of a roaring fire… Ah the warmth!

Itachi: May I ask your name?

I looked at him… blush coming on…

Rye: My name is Homoji Reini… but you can call me Rye if you want…

I smiled at him… damn I'm cute… he … well I don't know if he was smiling or not… and anyway.

Itachi: I see… but isn't Rye the name of a kind of cereal?

SHIT! Dam nit…

Rye: Yeah… but it's a nickname that my friends gave me! I like rye bread… so yeah… What's your name? If I may ask…

Itachi: My name is Uchiha Itachi… and that over there is Hoshigaki Kisame.

The blue guy waved at me. Well… he looked friendly… but he still scared me… but… did Itachi-san say that he's last name is "Uchiha"? That means… that means… I'M IN THE NARUTO WORLDDDDD! Wait… that black hole… that must be the reason I'm here! But… what happen to Yui-chan and Shiaru-chan?

Rye: Um… did you see other girls… fall from the sky?

Itachi: No… you're the only person we found and heard… why?

Rye: I have some friends who were with me… before I came here…

Itachi: do you care to explain?

I swallowed mysaliva a bit toughly… should I? I should… I mean, if these guys were really bad guys… they would have something bad to me, no? I took in a long breath of air and started my tale… from the beginning. The morning… going outside… everything until now. Kisame and Itachi were listening to me very carefully… When I finished… Kisame came over with 3 sticks with cooked fish stuck on them… what is this? Camping?

Kisame: That's quite a story… here… eat this

HE handed me one of the cooked fishes… aww… poor fishy… o well… first, pray…

I gathered my hands together… but my index finger and my middle finger were holding onto the fish…

Rye: Thank you… dear god… thank you for this food and- ARPFF!

Yes… I ate the fish before finishing my prayer… it's SOOO GOOD! I never thought that fish would be so good! The two men were looking at me. Then they looked at each other… I could feel a silent and mental conversation between the two… maybe I should snoop in… ke ke ke…

I concentrated my mind on them… trying to connected myself to their minds… concentrate… OW! My head hurts… head-ache… maybe it's cuz of the fall… hum…

YES GOT IT! _SECRET TECHINIQUE OF THE 100 YEAR CHILD: MIND READING TECHNIQUE_

I could hear some of the words… but barely… Note to myself: need more practice on telepathy…

Kisame: Well…w…do..y…th…Itachi-s….

Itachi: … we…sh…ke…h…with…us…for a while…we could drop her off …a…Kono….ure…

Kisame: Yeah… But this isn't like you… is.. something wrong?

Itachi: It's nothing… I just have a feeling that we should keep her with us…

Itachi: …… anyway… can you feel the------

AAAWWW! My mind-reading technique broke! ( a technique can't "breake"… but I just put it in;) and my head hurts… sniff sniff…. O well… I guess I'll be able to spy on them another day… I just stared at them… until they're done with the "passionate" conversation… when they were done, they turned they're head to me…

Itachi: Well Rye-san… we've decided that you'll be with us until we reach Konohagakure. It's where we are headed.

Kisame: It'll take at least 2 weeks… do you want to stay with us?

Rye: Oh yes! Thank you! I don't know what is should do anyway! I wish I could repay you…

Itachi: It's ok. We don't mind. We'll get moving tomorrow… but before all that… we'll have to get you some clothes…

Rye: My clothes? What's wrong with mine?

Kisame: Um… just look at it… And I did… HORROR! MY FREAKING CLOTHES SHRUNKEN! My favorite shirt… and pants… SHRUNKEN! But you know what? There is something even worse… THEY COULD SEE MY DAMN BRA! My yellow smiley faced bra… AND! My pants… who I said before was shrunken… was stuck to my legs… showing off my FORMS… (To all the girls who are reading this and went trough the maturity leveling of girls… I put this for you… cry…)

Rye: EEEKKK! Don't look!

I turned away… and tried to run away... yes… I say TRY! A big TRY! But before I could… Itachi grabbed my arm and didn't let go. I wanted to scream… but before that (again) Itachi threw something at me… It was… a cloak! Yes the same cloak that him and Kisame were wearing… I

tachi: Wear that until we can find for you some decent clothes…

Rye: Th…thank you…

I put on the cloak… being careful to cover up EVERYTHING. It was a bit big… I could smell Itachi's scent… wow… it smelled like… perfume? Yes you heard me right. PERFUME! Since when do men put perfume on their clothes! Well… at least it smells nice… I cuddled myself in it… this was the first time I wore a men clothes… not bothering to had the time I wearied my dad's clothing… I saw Itachi taking something out of a bag pack… It was a blanket… a red-blood colored blanket… he handed it to me… I guess it mean I should go to sleep… I took the blanket and lied down on the ground.

Rye: good night… I

Itachi: good night

Kisame: 'night

I closed my eyes… this is weird… 1: I'm in a different world…2: I'm going to be with 2 guys for like almost a month…3: I don't know were Yui-chana and Shi-chan are… and 4: WHY ARE MY CLOTHES SO SMALL? O well… I'm not he kind of worrying much… It's more Yui-chan… I wonder were Yui-chan and Shi-chan are… Oh … I'm so going to miss my chemistry exam… And how about this? I can't live two guys! I'm a premature girl! And I … … SSLLEEEPPPPP!

* * *

WELL! There you have it! My little Rye is going to be spending some "time" with GUYS! MOUHAHAHAHAHHA I laugh at the face you're doing Vicky! ( one of my best friends who is Rye.) R&R PEPP! Bye bye 


	7. Shiaru and Iruka

yo! sorry it took so long to write, i had a problem at school about a friend and stuff. one of my friend's going out with the guy i love, and she knew it, so i was in the slump. took some time for me to get back up. (that friend knew that i love him...)

anyway, i hope you'll like this chapter! i'm going to update my other story to soon.

good reading!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Shiaru and Iruka.**

Shiaru's POV

After 3 hours of trying to calm down Yui, and stopping her from jumping out of the window to look for Rye, I got exasperated and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

Shiaru: God dam nit! Get a hold of yourself! She'll be all right on her own!

Yui: No she won't! Would happen if she's lost in the wood, on a mountain or…

Shiaru: You worry too much! Now shut-up and go to sleep!

Yui: no! Not until I find Rye!

I stopped shaking her. I was getting tired, and I wasn't even the one with over quickly healed wounds!

Shiaru: I give up…

I let myself fall down on the bed.

I was worried to, but I wasn't killing myself with worries like Yui! I moved my head to look at Iruka. I swore I could feel that he was gazing at me. Well I guess it's true because I met his eyes, and he started to blush. He must have felt that he was found out. I continued to look at him… his cute face, his brown chocolate skin, and his haircut…

He wasn't wearing his headband… but his hair was till neatly brushed, pulling his front hair back to tie them into a ponytail

The day I met Iruka, he wasn't wearing it too.

Then, I remembered that day. And what she did with his hair…

_He looked so much like Haku-kun…_

The boy that I spent my childhood with. The boy that I first fell in love with…

I tried to remember what happened the day I met Iruka. It was a bit like a dream…

Flash back

Ugg, I'm tired…

I was half awake you could say.

I had one of those major headaches… but not only that. My body was aching. Really bad. I felt so numb… I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't.

I tried to remember what happened the night before.

Going out with friends, shopping, talking, black-hole…

Wait… did I say black hole? … I remembered the details… with a lot of screaming…

_Nah… it must have been a dream or something… _

Still, it was weird. 1: can't remember why I can't remember anything 2: why I have a headache 3: what was with that dream?

I tried to answerer those questions with logic…

1: Must have forced Yui and Rye to drink sake with me, so stupid alcohol erased memory and got wasted 2: hang-over and 3:… a night mare cuz of a book that I read…

Yeah… that made sense. But why did I drink sake? Oh well. I shouldn't try to think about that. I'll get regrets.

I turned around in the bed. I never was a sound sleeper…

I heard a noise. Like a chair being moved.

Must Rye or Yui. Surprised to hear them awake …

Wait… since when do day get up so early after being drunk? They NEVER get up at all! Normally spending the whole damn day in bed, ignoring school and everything. Very strange.

I moved around in the bed again. The covers… thy didn't have the same touch or sensation to them… I smelled them. Nope.

Mine smells like lilies. Sniff sniff. Can't be Rye's or Yui's. Yui have jasmines scented ones and Rye vanilla.

This smells like 'sniff sniff'… chocolate! Yes I said Chocolate. Have you ever smelled chocolate scented covers? What kind of person put's that kind of parfum on his or her's… GASP! This isn't my bed! Were am I then!

Footsteps… o my god, o my god, OMYGOD! What should I do! What! Ok, ok calm yourself Shiaru. Calm your hormones! (lol… the time of the week for my friend so… HAHAHAAHAHAHA I laugh at your face Julia!)

Closer.. closer.. I may just pee in my pants. speaking about pants, since when do I own sweat pants? Soft… hmmm… nope, I never owned any. I always borrowed some form Yui…

I was going to turn again, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Voice: Miss, are you awake now?

Wow… a shy and tender voice? Very cute… guess he's not a rapper.

I turned to his direction and opened my eyes.

Wow… my vision is really blurry. I'm really wondering if I got drunk now.

Shiaru: yeah… where am I?

Voice: your at my place. Uh… I hope you don't mind that I brought you here.

Shiaru: not really… why and how did I get here?

Voice: ah! Well… you fell from the sky, so I took you to my place. I wanted to take you to the hospital, but they were busy and…

The sky? Ok… that's weird and out of the ordinary. Well my life was never normal… so o well.

Shiaru: the sky? That's weird… what's your name?

Iruka: ah! Sorry. How rude of me. My name is Umino Iruka.

Shiaru: Iruka-san… I see. My name is Kyuubaki Shiaru. Pleased to meet you.

My sight was slowly coming back to me. Finally! I lifted myself upward. No use sleeping right?

I looked up and saw the man who's supposedly called Iruka. He was sitting in a chair from what I could see. Ok…

Look from the bottom to top!

He was wearing a blue navy sweatshirt with red swirls on each arm. Ok…

Turtleneck I see… I bit upper. And I saw his face.

Brown skin. A scar across his nose. Dark brown eyes and hair… hmm…. Well combed hair with a pony tail…

Woah! This isn't the 70's man!

Ok… now look carefully at his face.

He looked kinda shy. I started at him in the eyes and he blushed. Ouuuuuh… a shy guy eh. This is going to be interesting…

To tell the truth, he looks cute! I looked at him even closer. He looked familiar… did I see him somewhere before.

We just stared at each other. Staring… staring…

For some reason, I felt un-commutable. No, not that I'm NOT at my house and stuff. I mean… looking at him made me blush.

Woah woah! Hold one darn minute! Since when do I blush! The last time I blushed was when I was with Haku!

_I miss him so much…_

Dead silence… yes dead silence!

He coughed. Maybe trying to make some noise.

Shiaru: so…. Where are we?

Iruka: oh… um… the hidden village of leaf. Konoha that is.

Shiaru: Konoha… never heard of it…

Konoha… it rings a bell… o yeah! Yui and Rye were talking about it. The place where 'Naruto' lives and-

OMFG! Naruto! So I'm in a manga!

No wait… the black hole! We must have gotten into another dimension! That must be it!

Shiaru: um… Iruka-san, did you find some other girls?

Iruka: no I didn't. you were the only one that I caught anyway.

_O no… Yui… Rye…. Where are you?_

I stayed perplexe. Thinking. Thinking… what to do next? What could I do?

Iruka: but I did hear at the hospital something about a girl found at the memorial stone…

All bloody from what the nurse said.

What! A bloody body! Woah! Maybe that's Rye or Yui!

Shiaru: how did she say she looks like?

Iruka: I think dark hair… long dark hair. She couldn't see her face.

It's YUI! She must have fallen from the sky to! But on some memorial…

Shairu: I think that's one of my friends!

Iruak: your friends? Could you explain to me?

So I did. The morning to the black hole.

He stayed silent with bug eyes. Wouldn't you? Meeting a girl from some other dimension? Wouldn't you be surprised?

Iruka: aaah! That's incredible. If you want, we could go and see her after word.

Shiaru: really? Thank you Iruka-san!

I hugged him. Yes, I'm still in bed and all. I could feel him tense. I looked at him a bit and saw that he was blushing. Haha so cute

I let him go and I smiled at him. I knew he was blushing…the whole time!

I looked around a bit. Mmm… a simple apartment. Looks like his bedroom. Wood table with a stack of papers with pens and pencils, 2 chairs, bed, closet, door, 2 windows, lamps, lamp table…

O! pictures!

I got up. Iruka looked surprised and worried. I'm not THAT sick! Or hurt or fragile!

Shiaru: I just want to look at the pictures.

Iruka: ok. Are you hungry?

At that moment just, my stomach grumbled.

Shiaru: um… yeah hehe…

Iruka: good, I just made lunch. I'm just going to finish it. Wit right here.

Shiaru: okay.

He went out of the room. I walked around a bit. A bit woozy, but it's going to wear off… right?

I approached the pictures. They were framed and placed on the table. I took one and look at it carefully.

Iruka, standing next to a blonde haired boy. They look so happy. They were eating noodles… ramen perhaps?

I took the other one. It was a picture of 4 people. Silver haired men in the back, with a headband hiding his left eye. A pink haired girl in the middle, the blonde kid next to her, he was staring at a guy who was at the other side. He had raven blue hair. Cool. Is it me or does he look ridiculously like Yui. … o well. Maybe cuz of the grumpy look, the pale skin, the hair and stuff. A coincidence, I'm sure of it!

I took another one in hand. This one was taken in a room. Looks like a lounge room or something. Iruka was in it, with the same clothes now, but with a metal-headband and a green vest. Okay…

He was sitting on the couch, he looked kinda surprised. The silver hair dude was behind the couch, standing, with a guy with black fuzzy eyebrows and mushroom hair! Ew! He was wearing the vest, with what looked like a latex jump suit! Out of fashion! In the middle of them, was a young lady. With raven black hair, bangs hiding her face, she had gray eyes and she was wearing a sleeveless turtle neck blue navy shirt with fish nets? Yup fish nets covered the upper part of the shirt. Nice! This girl had good taste in fashion! She seemed happy. Wow… the girl looks so much like Yui! Even, I could have sworn that it was her! Maybe except the slight difference in hair cut, eye color and the smile, she looked a lot like her. … investiget later.

The other picture was a little boy with brown hair with a women with black hair and a man with brown skin and hair was next to him. They seemed really happy. the women had long black hair, tied in a hight pony tail and her skin color was really light! She looks so pretty. The man seemed nice with is smile and all. He had a lazy pony tail and his bangs were a bit covering his face.

Now the boy… he had brown skin like the man, but lighter. Must be the son and parents. He had brown hair with a pony tail. His bangs were free. Kinda covering his face. The 'M' shape hair cut! Cute!

Aww. They look so happy!

I just stared at the kid in the photo. Looked familiar. The scar on his nose… must be Iruka! Well I guessed that. But something more… his face…

The way he smiled, he looked…

_He looks like…Haku-kun! _

YEAH! Exactly like him! Except Haku-kun had pale skin and no pony tail. I hid the pony tail with my thumb. Yeah! He looks exactly like him!

"_Shiaru-Chan!" he was smiling at me again… the memory of him came back clearly. I can still feel his hand talking mine…_

Haku-kun…

Iruka: Shiaru-san, I'm back.

I turned to look at Iruka. He had a tray of sandwiches, 2 cup filled with juice and 2 bolls of soup. He came near and put the tray on the table. He smilled at me.

Iruka: hope you like my cooking. I'm a man, but I can cook!

I smiled back at him. But something was annoying me…

He noticed the picture in my hand and took it.

Iruka: ah! This is my family picture. That's my mom, my dad and me when I was 12. You see, this is the last picture we took.

I looked at him. He was smiling, but his eyes told me that he was sad.

Shiaru: did they die?

Iruka: yes. They were killed truing to protect the village.

Shiaru: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I too have lost 2 people important to me…

We stayed silent a bit. Then Iruka patted me on the back and he gave me a chair. We ate and talked a bit.

The food was great and all, but that feeling of annoyingness was still there… I had to see…

Shiaru: um… Iruka-san, could I ask a favor?

Iruka: sure. Go ahead.

Shiaru: okay. Please don't move.

I leaned closer to him. He stated to blush. He must think I'm going to kiss him…

I reached for his hair. I grasped gently his well-combed front hair and released them.

The 'M' hair cut came out. I could see it… It as like if Haku-kun was back… but more mature and grown up…. O Haku-kun…

I looked at Iruka. He looked surprised. I smiled sweetly at him

Shiaru: sorry about that, I needed to check something. I hope you didn't mind.

Iruka: no..not at all! But, what did you do that for?

Shiaru: o.. Nothing. Could I ask another favor?

Iruka: sure, go ahead.

Shiaru: could I call you Iruka -'kun'?

E blushed… wouldn't you?

He nodded to approve. I smiled again and we continued to talk and talk…

END OF FLASH BACK

Aaa! Yup, I remember. Kinda awkward, but okay.

Yui: um… hey, can I ask something?

I looked at Yui. Finally, she stopped. Well, I hope so anyway.

Kakashi: sure, go ahead.

Yui: um… did you by any chance kept my stuff?

Everyone looked at each other. Kakashi looked tense. (yes, Kakashi, Naomi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are in the room)

Naomi: um… well we had to burn it. It as soaked in blood. We had no choice.

Yui: WHAT! You burned EVERYTHING!

Sakura: well… kinda…

Kakashi: except for this.

Kakashi took out form his pocket a silver chain with a gold ring in the chain. He gave it to Yui, she looked happy.

Yui: I'm relieved! I thought I lost it or something.

Kakashi: good thing I checked the pockets.

Shiaru: hey Yui-chan, isn't that…

Yui: yeah. I'm so relieved I got it back!

Naruto: hey, what is it?

Sasuke: it's a silver chain necklace and a ring doufuss.

Naruto: I know that Sasuke you bastard. I meant why is it important.

Yui: it's… it's something that I have left of the people I care about…

Everyone looked Yui. Poor Yui-chan… this is going to stay in her heart forever. Can't believe she's talking about it! O no… maybe she's going to…

Shiaru: um, hey Yui-chan, you shouldn't be talking about that.

Yui: what's the point Shiaru? So what if I talk about it? Won't make any difference.

Shiaru: Yui-chan! No more of that! Now, go to sleep. I'll come and see you tomorrow, okay?

She just nodded. I'm worried. I gave her a hug and left the room with Iruka. The other followed me, but Kakashi stayed with her.

I hope she won't do something stupid.

_O please don't fall in the darkness Yui-chan! You'll be lost. _

I gripped on my locket.

_Haku-kun, please look after her. Tell Hikaru-san that she's in trouble. Please, I beg of you… She'll fall in the darkness again…_

* * *

sooo? how was it?

anyway, so, what is the 'darkness' that Shiaru keeps talking about? what will happen to Yui?

find out at the next chapter! (that i'm almost finished) it's called

"the darkness surounds us, but the light will come"


	8. darkness surrounds, but light enlighten

KONNICHIWA! Yuika agaiN!

For once, i did it fast huh? i'm so proud of myself . i shouldn't be cuz i was like almost finish with this one... i'm so stupid...

anyway, anwsering the question of my new review that i forgot who reviewed to me. (to lazy to go and see who it was again. hehe ... i know, i'm lazy as hell)THIS is The Darkness. cptal 'T' and 'D' here! explanation about it later on... (like in 2 or 1 chapter. i don't know yet.) anyway,. later and enjoy!

FREAKING REVIEW!

* * *

**the darkness surounds us, but the light will come**

Kakashi POV

"I'll stay here with you tonight, is it ok with you?" I asked Yui

"sure… I don't mind at all" she answered me with a blank voice

Everyone's gone home, and I stayed with Yui at the hospital. It was like, 9h. boy time passed fast! I guess that's what happens when you're trying to stop a girl from killing herself.

I ticked Yui in bed. She looked like a zombie! No, not a dead, bonnie, rotie zombie, I mean someone with no will. Her eyes were blank, and I could have sworn that they were red a minute a go.

She smiled at me. But not those cheery happy-go smiles, more like a no emotion or forced smiles. I sat at her bed side, and waited for her to go to sleep.

"kakashi…" she said in a kind of whisper

"yeah?"

she turned her head to me. I swear, her eyes were gray. Yes GRAY! One minute is dark blue, then red and the next minute garY! What the fuck!

A single tear went down her eye. The one I could see, duh. She was STILL smilling. This girl smiles for no reason! But her eyes had a sad expression on them.

"Kakashi… thanks to being here for me…you don't have to you know…"

I chuckled and wiped the tear away.

"don't worry. I want to be here." I answer her that and the sad expression on her eye was gone.

"I'm glad…"

I took her hand and held it in my hands until she fell asleep.

The night continued and I fell asleep to…

* * *

Yui POV

Yui: Where Am I?

It was dark… I mean DARK. Pitch black… nothing to see… but the most curious thing…there was that I was in light… like a spot light… But couldn't see were the light came from…

I started to walk… yes walk… What am I supposed to do when there is no light and that I don't know where I am? Just start to walk!

I walked… continued to walk… man it felt like the oblivion… This is getting freaky… I don't like the dark… aww man..

Then I started to run… I couldn't take it anymore… this is a place right? There HAS to be a wall or something! Or meet something that will block my way! If it's a wall… I'll break it into pieces…if not… well

… I'll continue to walk.

This is getting spooky… no wall… nothing… this is very strange… Just when I was going to start and call for someone, I saw a small light flash in the darkness… maybe its lamp… I ran to it…

When it was just a 2 or 4 meters away from me… a person appeared in the light…

It was a little girl from what I could see. I little girl of 5 … from the height anyway… she was… crying. I could hear echoes of sobs… everywhere… the little girl had black long hair, reaching her shoulders and she was wearing a white dress… ya know… those simple dress… I couldn't see her face… she was covering it with her hands. When I was going to ask her what was wrong, she spoke.

Little girl: why… why did Kaa-san and Tou-san die? Why?

She continued to cry… but just sobs… it was a sad sight… I wanted to cheer her up or something, but my body wouldn't move. I tried to say something… nothing. No word came out.

Little girl: It was because of me… It's all my fault… If I wasn't there… Tou-san and Kaa-san would be alive right know… and be with me… It's all my fault…

I froze… even if my body was already frozen, my mind froze to. What she just said, it was like when my parents died…

Little girl: If I was strong… I could have protected them… WHY! WHY COULDN'T I SAVE THEM! I let them die…

I felt fear rising… the memories… blood… I was living it again… no… no! I don't want to! I could feel tears dripping down my face… I could see it… the face of Tou-san and Kaa-san… dead… lying on the ground… I couldn't save them…

The little girl stopped crying. She slowly let go of her face… and she was till talking

Little girl: no… it wasn't my fault… It was yours! You let them die… You were too weak. You couldn't do anything… It's all your fault…

It was shocked, frozen and mostly… scared… It was me… It was me when I was 5… When my parents died… no… it's not possible… I'm me! That's not me. This is a nightmare… I have to wake up I heave to wake up!

Yui: NO! It's not my fault! I was just a kid! I didn't let them die… I couldn't do anything!

Little Yui: You let them die… You let that killer just kill them… You were in their way… It's all your fault… Your fault… YOUR FAULT!

More tears dripped down… I was crying… I could finally move… but I only fell on my knees… I grabbed my head… I didn't want to remember… Make it stop… someone help me..

Yui: it's not my fault… It's not…

Little Yui: your fault… your fault…

She continued on and on… then, 2 more light came from nowhere each next to the old me…and two more people appeared. I looked and I cryed even harder… It was a woman with long black hair… she was drenched in blood… Her face was all white… It was Kaa-san… I looked at the other person … It was a man… with brown hair… also drenched in blood… It was Tou-san…

Yui: kaa-san… Tou-san… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…

They didn't say anything…

Kaa-san: why Yui-chan? Why did you let us die?

Tou-san: You couldn't do anything… anything at all…

I was so shocked… I hiccupped… more tears… more memories… more blood…

Little Yui/ Kaa-san/Tou-san: Your fault … your fault…

They continued to say that… those words… again and again… louder and louder…

Yui: no… it's not my fault… I was only 5… I couldn't do anything… please… forgive me… I'm so sorry…

They continued… not even listening to me…

Then another light came… but this time right in front of me… A person with long brown hair, which was braided in two, stood in front of me… It was Rye…

I looked at her… she was crying… she was drenched in blood… her clothes ripped…

Rye: why Yui-chan? Why didn't you protect me? You promised that you wouldn't let anything happen to me… look what happened to me… it's all your fault…

Yui: no… Rye... not you to…

She joined the others and continued to say the same hurtfull words…

Yui: NO! It's not my fault! I'm so sorry Rye… I'm so sorry… Forgive me…

I was literately on my knees… I grasped my head… more memories… no…NO! I don't want to remember…

Yui: make it stop… MAKE IT STOP!

Then… the ground beneath me started to turn into jelly… not jelly like jell-o… I mean all sludgy… I was sinking in… I tried to fight it and get out… But I couldn't…

Yui: HELP! Somebody help me! Tou-san!…

He turned his back to me… he didn't say anything…

I felt more tears … my own Tou-san…

Yui: help… Kaa-san!

She did the same thing…

Yui: Rye… Help… please!

She did the same… I can't believe it!

Yu: somebody help!

Little Yui: why would they help you? You let them die… now for you to feel the same pain that they felt…

Yui: NNNOOOO!

I was going to be covered all in my the jell… I stretched my arm up in case someone would care… even if I knew no one would… when my arm was going to get covered to, somebody grabbed hold of my hand…

WHO? He or she pulled me up… His hand was warm and soft… when my face was slightly un-covered… I peeked to see who saved me…

He had white hair… a white hallo of light was surrounding him… not like the others… like if the light came from inside him…The darkness disappeared as the light emanating from him grew.

I couldn't see well… but I saw he's left eye… it was red blood…

More memories flowed into my head… I remember… it was….

Yui: HIKARU-KUN!

But before he could do something more… I woke up.

Kakashi POV ( before Yui woke up and when she waked up)

I just sitting next to Yui… She was sleeping of course… she looked so peaceful when she's sleeping… I was thinking of going to sleep to, but then, suddenly, yui started to move … like if she was struggling. She was sweating and whimpering. Then I saw what I thought I would never see… she was crying.,.. in her sleep!

Yui: no… no… not my fault… no…

She mumbled those words… still moving… I wanted to wake her up… she must have a nightmare or something. I shook her… she wouldn't wake up… I shook her even more… I even called her name.. she still wouldn't' wake up.

Well… one thing to do… I un-covered my left eye… My sharigan got used to the darkness… I forced up open Yui's left eye.

_Here goes nothing… _

I used my Sharigan to go into her dream… one of the faculties of the sharigan…

When I was trying to enter… I felt like a big force pushed me back…

What the..?

I tried again… and again… same thing! I couldn't take it anymore… Yui needed me! When I thought those words… A big flame kind of thing appeared in front of me…

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

It too the form of a Wolf/Lion with a horn on his head. It looked kinda scary… wait a minute… where did I already saw this before…?

Wolf/Lion: It's been a long time… Kakashi…

A deep voice… like if too voice were mixed together doe…. Wait… I REMEMBER!

Kakashi: Aramitama! You're alive!

Aramitama: of course… This girl wouldn't be alive without me… I'm the one who made that Uchiha Yuki reincarnated…

_So it was HIM! He was behind all this!_

Aramitama: I'll explain later on… but right now, you need to help Akimoto Yui… She is being attacked by her past… her fears… the darkness… you have to help her

Kakashi: You can count on me!

Fro some reason, Aramitama started to laugh. More of a roar but… that's not the point!

Aramitama: Hahahahaha…. Still feeling some feelings for Yuki I see… but this girl is not her… If you want to have her love… You will have to restart from the beginning…

Kakashi: even if she is not Yuki… I will do anything for her…

He stayed silent… it's been a long time that I didn't say anything like that… Yuki…

Aramitama: why do you try so much fro someone you barely know?

What is WITH this question? More important things matter here!

Kakashi: because… because I know that she's a nice person… and…and…

Aramitama: and because she's Yuki deep down?

Wow… he owned me here. Arg! Damn fucking spirit!

Kakashi: that's one of the reasons, yes. But… that doesn't mean I wouldn't do this even if she wasn't her reicanation.

He stayed silent. Ok, THIS time I owned him.

Aramitama: very well… I can see that you wish to do good… I'll let you pass… I will see you another time…

I nodded and he disappear and I felt like if I was sucked inside…

When I arrived… I saw something horrible… 4 people were saying over and over again " it's your fault"…. For some reason… I could see Yui crouched on the ground… crying…

I felt so much anger… I was going to interfere when suddenly; Yui was sunk into the ground… I could hear her pleads… her cries… but no one would help her!

_God dam nit! Do something!_

I rushed to her… I could only see her arm now… then… the 4 people disappeared and a white-lighted figure appeared right in front of me. Good thing I stopped juts in time…

It was a boy… 12 I could see… He had white hair… two red blood eyes, and his skin was white…

_An albino?( say that to yourself silver hair dude!)_

The boy handed me a hand… what for?

The boy: I wish to help you, and I know you need help in this realm…

How did he know? It was true that I could enter her mind and dream… but like I'm NOT a Uchiha, I needed something from the dream or mind. (Look at the manga. Chapter 308 and 309. You'll see how Kakashi managed to enter!)

I nodded… I was going to ask what was his name…

Boy: My name is not of importance… but I want to help Yui… but like I'm not from this world… I cannot… I need more strength… would you help me?

I nodded and I took his hand. I felt a big warm enter my body… the boy disappeared and I felt the light surround me… my form was not me… I felt more young… like if the boy gave me his youth…

I hurried by Yui's side and grabbed her hand… she was cold…

I pulled her up until I could see her face… she was really crying… she opened her eyes… and she looked into mine…

Yui: HIKARU-KUN!

She screamed that and she woke up… leading me to get out of her body… when I was getting out… at the speed of light... the boy came out of my body… he gave me a faint smile. But before he disappeared… he let out a tear and said…

Boy: thank you…

And then… I was back in the hospital room, and I re-integrated my physical body…

* * *

MOUHAHAHAHA! suspence to the MAX! i'm almost finish with the other chapter. (i actually cut this chapter in half so... DON'T KILL ME!)

I found a way to post my drawings of Yui, Rye and SHiaru! and other stupid things... Not on it right now, but i'll keep you posted! you have to go on my account to look at them (i repeat NOT on right NOW! i have to talk to my editor, who is a girl and that is Shiaru in the story and i'm spo complitely ingnoring right now on editing my sotries, to scan them!)

ssoooo. what will happen to Yui and Kakashi? Kakashi was once in love with Yuki? were they a couple?

WHo is EXACLY Aramatima? ( i gotta update my original story... i'm giving way to much plot in this story! i mean... the future of my original! kill me, i'm very stupid!)

Found everything out on the next chapter intitled:

"the confession of Yui" i think i'm going to call that anyway...


	9. Tears tell all

Yo everyone! Now now. we will finally know what happens after the Darkness... Mouhahahahahaa. I changed the title once more. My frineds were nagging me that the title was weird, so i changed it to shut their pie-hole.

Hope you're all enjoying your vacation!

Hope you enjoy! Yuika ps. REVIEW!

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Tears tell all**

**YUI POV**

I woke up. I was sweating all over and crying. REAL tears rolling down my cheeks.

Where am I?

Trough the tears, I saw a room. It was dark, but I could still see around me.

Not like in my dream…

I wiped my tear off. Then I thought, was that really Hikaru-kun? Could have been. Maybe his spirit is restless or, he came and protected me, just like he promised he would.

That or it's your imagination that took the best of you Yui…

Then I thought of the dream… Mom, dad… and Rye.

I wanted to cry again. Not noticing anyone in the room, I wanted to cry, let my emotions go free.

When I was going to let a sob out, A heard a groan. Where did it come from? Who was it here?

The person got up from the floor. It was…

Kakashi…

He seemed… hurt. He was rubbing the back to his head. Did he fall?

He looked in my eyes.

And I STARED at his.

Why? Because, his covered eye was now un-covered.

Blood red with 3 comas around.

The Sharigan…

Where have I seen that before?

**Flash back**

"_Nee, nee, Yui-chan! Let me read after. Plllleeeaasssseeee" Rye gave me a pleading chibi puppy eyes…_

No… must resist… must… MUST… 

"_Sure Rye, I'll lend you it later…"_

"_Youpi! Thanks Yui-chan!" and she went away, probably to get herself a choco bar._

_Dang… I gave in again! Ah well. I still have some time to finish._

_I kept flipping the pages of my new Naruto book._

_Kakashi fighting Zabuza… then I saw it. He revealed his left eye. The sharigan…_

_I read some pages more a bout it, finished the book and gave it to Rye_

**End of flash back**

Oh yeah… there's where I saw it…. Sometimes, I guess it saves time to read comics.

I started, he stared.

Staring…

God damn it! What is this? A staring contest?

My last resort was too hid my face with my hands and

Lay them on my forehead on my knees.

Why?

1.to not look at him

2.hide my tears

3.hide from him

I could still feel his glare on me. I wanted to scream at it to leave me alone

Leave me alone, leave me alone…

I tried to say those words to him, but they wouldn't come out.

Would not pass the bridge of my lips.

I felt that he sat down on the bed.

Leave me alone… go away… spare me from your words…

God, stupid lips, won't move…

"Hey, you okay?" he asked with a soft and gentle voice.

He put is hand on my shoulder. I it nudged away.

We stayed silently for 3 minutes.

Why won't he go away? I'm just bothering him by being like this.

I felt so useless. I can't do anything right.

I wanted to cry again. I held my sobs and tears in. a bit to much apparently because I started to have the hiccups.

"You know, it's ok to cry…" Kakashi said those words to me, patting me o the head.

This wasn't like the Kakashi I saw in the morning. Not the one who annoyed me.

"C-crying m-me-means weakness. If I cry, I show my w-weakness" I managed to say.

"yeah, but crying means that you're human. That you have feelings." He answered.

Is he considering me as human? Ha! As if. I'm not human. What kind of human girl, normal human girl, could beat the crap out of 15 guys!

"Kakashi… I'm not normal. I'm... a freak. There's no point of trying to feel better."

"But I'm not trying to make you feel better." He got closer to me. I didn't budge from my place "I'm trying to let your emotions go free"

I didn't say anything. Why does he talk like Hikaru-kun? Why? He always did talk to me like that…

"You know, it's not your fault that Rye is lost and nor the death of your parents…" he said.

That did it. Speaking about Rye and My parents made my tears come out.

I cried, sobbed, hiccupped in the same time.

Kakashi took me in his arms and hugged me. Awkward, but it was nice.

"It's ok, let it all go." He stroked my hair gently.

Oh, I let it all out all right. I cried on his shirt (chest). He was holding me tight. He was so warm… the last time I felt this was… before Hikaru-kun left on the plane…

When I finally calmed down, he still held me for a bit.

Then, he slowly laid me down on the bed again. My used his leg as a pillow. I always thought it would be hard. But actually, it was soft. And I thought he was all muscles…

He was still stroking my head. It feels nice…

"There, doesn't it feel much better?" he said.

I just nodded. I think I used my voice up.

It felt nice to be with him… This should have been awkward. Because I never met him before. But weirdly, this felt right.

For some reason, I was afraid he would leave my side.

I wanted to ask him to stay with me, but my voice didn't want to work. Stupid physical weakness.

He must have noticed that I wanted to tell him something. He smiled at me. Did I tell you that his headband was out of the picture? He looked… so hot. His hair gracefully hiding his left eye…

I grabbed his hand. The one he wasn't using. I held it tight.

Don't leave my side… until I fall asleep at least…

I thought that over and over. God I whished I was super-natural powers like Rye!

He looked surprise. He squeezed my hand ad if it was a response.

"Don't worry, I won't leave your side…" he said that with a gentle voice. it was shooting.

I smiled at him.

He covered me with the blankets.

At the end, I started to fall asleep again. But I knew this time; I wouldn't have nightmares… not when he's protecting me…

**Kakashi POV**

She finally fell asleep. The grip she had on my hand loosened, but she didn't let go.

I chuckled to myself.

She looked so peaceful. I wiped away the last tear that as still on her cheek. Her cheek was surprisingly soft and warm.

Just looking at her sleep like that, made me think about when Yuki used to sleep.

Yuki… to think this girl's your reincarnation… she looks so much like you…

I carefully put her hair on the bed, and sat back on the chair, that was on the floor. Next to the chair, my hitai-ite was there.

Must have dropped it… I tied it around my forehead once more.

The night passed by in a slow rhythm. I finally fail asleep on the chair.

**Yui POV**

I was awake. Well not really. I was awake, but not opening my eyes. Why? I couldn't. They felt swollen.

Even if my eyes were swollen, I could see the light pass them.

Ok, why are my eyes swollen? I thought back to the other night…

Hmmm…

And Bam. The memories came back. Fuzzy memories, but memories. Passing trough my mind like a film put on Super forward. And BAM. Like if someone pressed on the pause button, the picture of Kakashi holding my hand came into mind, and STAYED paused.

It took me time too register the memories in my head, and then the last part…

Reaction in 3…2…. 1… Bing

Oh my GOD!

I literality sprang up from the bed. I forced open my eyes and looked around the room.

Kakashi… where is he?

Then I finally noticed the warm feeling on my hand.

There he is. Sleeping was a baby … on a chair… with his hitai-ite on… he must have put it back on last night.

He could have sleeping on the bed… I wouldn't have mind…

Then again, if someone came in here and found him on the bed, who knows what they could imagine.

Well, now that I'm fully awake, I guess I should do some exercise. My reflexes are going to get slow…

Then I looked a Kakashi again… ouch, that position must be uncomfortable.

So guess what I did.

I took him in my arms and laid him on the bed.

Well… I tried. He's so heavy!

So …. Heavy… weight… bringing me… to the floor.

Come on… my arm muscles…

And one last push.

I finally got him on the bed…

I put the covers over him. Now he looks like someone who passed an all-nighter.

Ah crap, I better apologize when he wakes up…

Ok, he's in bed; I'm awake, still wearing something that looks like a kimono. Well… I'm wearing pants, so, why not.

Ok, first things first. Something that'll cover my eyes.

Then I thought of it. Kakashi uses his Hitai-ite to hide his left eye… why don't I use that!

Let's see… I approached him.

Dang, he had to wear it didn't he…

I gently tried to take it off. Crap, I have to move his head.

I lifted his head up, just enough to undo the knot.

He shifted his position, dragging me with him.

So, this is the scene.

He's laid on the back, and I'm over him, arms behind his hands.

Awkward! To awkward! The heat is going to my head!

I quickly tried to remove the hitai-ite.

Yes! Got it! I was gently taking it off, when I nudged him by accident on the face.

oopsie

He groaned and grabbed my hand. The one that nudged him with.

CRAP!

He mumbled something in his breath, and grasped me like if I was a teddy bear.

Heat… going to my face… can't breath…

He was actually, HUGGING me like a teddy bear! What am I, a Toy?

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

Ok, when he wakes up, he's going to get it!

Ok… slowly… don't want to disturb his sleep… slowly remove his arms and back away…

Which made his grasp tighter.

FUCK. Let go of me you lug!

When I was going to hit him, someone opened the door of the room.

Ah, crap…

It was just a nurse, probably here to check on me.

She had these big googly eyes and looked really embarrassed when she saw me and Kakashi…

"Ah! Gomen nasai. I'll just come back later…"

"Ah! No! it's not what you think, I…"

And she closed the door…

Well, my reputation is ruined… a spent just 4 days in this word and my rep is already ruined! What does it always happen to me?

"_Because life itself hates you?" said a voice in my mind_

"_Ara-kun? Where the hell were you?"_

"_Eh! Taking a nap… it's not easy bringing you back here ya know"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"… _You'll see."_

"_Yeah, yeah mister. I-never-tell-give-a-straight-answer, now help me out here!"_

"_Hmmm… nah. This is way to much fun."_

"_Why you little… Ara-kun!"_

"_Oh fine, fine! But you got to admit, you like this, don't you?"_

"_Ye-... I mean NO!"_

"_Ha! Got you there! Admit it!"_

"_Never!"_

"_Admit it or I won't help you."_

"_Oh fine… I admit… " _Crossing my fingers_ "I like… this…"_

"_There! That wasn't that hard, was it?"_

"_Grrr…"_

"_Ok, here goes." _

A wave of cold feeling passed everywhere in my body. In a quick shift, I removed myself from the grip.

I stumbled to the ground. Hoof. It was great that Ara can do all this, but I can never control the surge of power he sends.

I was still holding the hitai-ite in my hand. I observed it.

Cold metal, the Konoha insignia carved on it.

For some reason, it didn't much fascinate me.

Right then, another surge of memories passed in my head.

_This time, I was seeing in the eyes of someone. It was daytime, I was in a room. It looked like a classroom. _

"_Okay Yuki-chan, please make 5 clones." Said a voice in front of me. 2 guys were seated behind a desk, covered of covered of hitai-ites. Eek… _

"_Ok, here I go!" those words came out of my mouth. My voice seemed a bit squeaky… as if I was a kid again… but I didn't say those words. They just came out._

_My hands moved by themselves, doing hand signs. Whoa… did my hands look small or what!_

"_Bunshin no jutsu!" I said._

_A surge of energy appeared and disappeared from my body, and smoke came out of nowhere around me. When the smoke cleared, I looked around me. _

_Holly Cow!_

_10 of me stand there, doing little poses. _

_And each one said, including me, at the same time_

"_Do I rock or what?" _

_Ok… the clone in front of me had long black hair, tied in a lazy ponytail, and I was wearing a black t-shirt and lavender pants. EW! Weird outfit!_

"_Ano ne, so do I pass?" I asked._

"_Hai. With the highest mark." Said one of the dudes, he handed me one of the hitai-ites, a black one. "Congratulations"_

_I took it and looked at it for a while. _

And I was back in the reality.

Whoa… never saw that before… must be one of Yuki's memories… I don't even know who she is!

I put that thought away; I hate to think too much.

I put on the hitai-ite over my eyes. Zero visibility. Only relying myself from my instincts, ears and noise.

Did I told you that I do marshal arts? Well, I do!

So let's see…

I better do some stretching. Including in them some basic movements… Tai chi would do!

I started to do some soft and simple movements.

Completely focused on my moves, and not caring much what was going on around me.

**Kakashi POV**

I was walking down a field. Just a plan field with trees, grass, flowers…

It was nice. Cool breeze was running trough my hair. I was alone, it was sunny.

And then I saw my team… well former team, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

They were on the other hill, and they were waving at me, asking me to join them.

I couldn't ignore my old students, can I?

I walked to their direction, wondering what they were doing here.

As I approached, I saw another figure next to them.

It was girl. Long black hair, moving with the wind, pale skin…

Wait… is that who I think it is?

She turned her head towards me. It was….

Yui…

She looked at me, and smiled. Whoa, first time seeing her smiles. Well… not like that anyway.

She got up and waved at me with the others.

I could see her mouthing my name. Couldn't hear much because of Naruto's loud mouth.

But I could hear it.

"Kakashi…."

I smiled at her.

"Kakashi…"

Is it me or I can hear my name getting bigger?

"Kakashi"

"Kakashi"

"KAKASHI!" said a loud voice that didn't have to do with anything from the kids nor Yui.

And I woke up. Well not woke up, woke up. I was awake, but I still had my eyes closed.

Hmmm… so it was only a dream.

Someone was calling my name. Who? I don't know. I cracked an eye open. Just one.

Well, no one in the room was calling me… who's that?

Someone before me was doing something that looked like a chorography of taijutsu.

It was Yui. Since when does she do taijutsu? Oh, well, I don't know much about her anyway.

She was gracefully moving, slowly and gently. She had a blindfold on. Was that my Hitai-ite?

I watched her, ignoring the cries of my name. She must be deaf to not hear my name being called that hard.

"KAKASHI!" someone shouted and busted trough the door.

It was… guess who. Maito Gai.

"Kakashi, my youthful rival. So you were hiding here all this time! Hiding from my fearsome youth?"

Oh god… there he was. The green beast of Konoha… my so-called rival.

"Today Kakashi, we will finally settle the score. And I will win! My youthful energy will vanquish you!" and a sunset background came out of nowhere.

"Maa, you were saying something Gai?" I told him. Acting as if I didn't listen at all.

"Aaahh Kakashi! Ignoring me with your cool attitude! Such demonstration of youth!"

"Maa Gai, look behind you and such it" I told him, pointing towards Yui, who hadn't even noticed Gai's entry and blabber.

She was defiantly concentrated to the max. Her movements were amazing.

"Ah! And who is this youthful delicate beast, that show's her knowledge of taijutsu?"

"She's Akimoto Yui. Wait, I'll present you to her."

I got up from the bed. When did I get on the bed? Hmm… maybe Yui put me there. It was nice of her.

"Maa Yui-san."

She froze in her moves.

"Who's calling me?"

"It's me, Kakashi. Maa, I want you to meet someone."

She nodded, and took of my hitai-ite. She turned around and looked around a bit. Was she blushing?

"So, this is Maito Gai" I pointed at Gai " Gai, this is Akimoto Yui."

She looked at Gai. She looked at him with BIG eyes. I mean eye. She mumbled something under her breath. I think she said, "Eye brows"

**Yui POV**

Eyebrows… so thick eyebrows… why are they so thick? And… the hair… oh my god…

"It's a great honor to meet you Miss Yui." Gai said as he raised a thumb at me and smiled. A shine of light blinded me, making me wince.

What does this guy use to brush his teeth's? Mr. Clean?

"It's nice to meet you Gai-san." I told him, forcing a smile on my face.

"Please! Call me Gai-kun." He told me " and may I call you Yui-chan?"

I thought over it… why not? He seemed very nice, even if he is a bit in the weirdo section.

"Sure, I don't mind." I told him. Then he started at me.

"Hmmm… why do I get this weird feeling that we've met before." Staring… rubbing his chin with his thumb thoughtfully.

"The hair, your looks…"

He leaned in closer to me, and I backed away a bit. What? Did he know Yuki?

He finally hit the palm on his hand with his other hand.

"Soka, I remember now. You're the girl I saw in that model magazine, aren't you?"

And I fell backward, anime style. Since when do I look like a model?

"Daijoboudeska?" he told me, handing a hand to help me up.

"H-hai. I'm just very surprised to be compared to a model, that's all." Rubbing the back of my head.

"Why are you surprised? Your looks are spectacular! Just like a blooming lotus!"

"Huh?"

"Your youth as just bloomed! You should live it to the max!"

"Demo I-"

"No buts! The world doesn't wait you Yui-chan! You wait for the world to catch up to your youthful run!"

"Gai-kun I'm just-"

"Live your life fully Yui-chan! And you'll see that your youthfulness will shine before everyone!"

And a background of a sunset and sea came out of nowhere.

What the….

"Maa Gai, don't you have to go on a mission today?" Interrupted Kakashi

"Ah! Yes my rival Kakashi! You are lucky this time! I'll be back!" and he left

"Ah, ja ne Yui-chan!" ok then he left.

I let out a sigh. Yeah, he IS fun. But he didn't have much sanity in him. I looked at Kakashi with a thankful look.

"Arigatou! I didn't think he'd ever shut-up!"

"No problem. Maa, so, you okay now?"

He looked straight into my eyes. Scratch that. I meant eye.

I recalled last night… ok, now it seamed really awkward.

Oh man… the atmosphere is tense. I was sweating. Yes sweating. Wouldn't you sweat when someone is looking at you that much?

"um… yeah I'm alright now. Sorry I made you stay last night… you could have gone home like the others"

He looked at me with big eyes. What did I do now?

He shook his head "Iie. That wouldn't have been gentleman like."

"Since when are you a gentleman?"

I crossed my arms "if you don't remember, you're the one who made me fall on my bum yesterday."

He crossed his arms "well it's not my fault if your so heavy"

My eyes twitched.

Me, heavy? I don't weight that much! Do I?

"Hey, I don't weight that much! And besides, it's not 'gentleman like' to tell a lady that she weights a lot"

"Well sorry, but it's gentleman like to tell the truth!"

Calm down… it's just a guy… he's just teasing you…

"And besides, since when are YOU a lady. You look more like an Oni(1) then a lady."

A vein popped on my forehead. I reached my limits! Yeah, I got a temper management.

"Kakashi… You…" little spark lighted in my eyes.

I looked at him.

"You're… DEAD!"

and I jumped on him

**Kakashi POV**

O-oh… maybe I said to much.

She jumped on me and started to strangle me.

"Ah! Chotto mate Yui-san! I was only kidding!"

I tried getting away from her, but she gave me a death grip.

"Joke my butt! After I finish with you, you'll never say anything with that monkey mouth of yours!"

"H-hanase!(let go) I can't-can't breath!"

"That's what I'm trying to do baka!"

and she strangled and she strangled.

I tried to brake free, but man is she strong!

I was getting ligh headed… oh boy…

"**Kanashibari no Jutsu!** (Temporary Paralysis Technique)" Someone said out of the blue.

Yui froze, and so did I. Well, at least she wasn't strangling me anymore.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

I looked at the door, and there was Sakura, Tsunade and Naomi.

Thank god, if they didn't come, I would be dead by now…

Sakura and Naomi approched us. Sakura forced open forced opened Yui's hands and armed around my neck, and Naomi separated us.

"Taku (jeez), I leave you two alone for one night, and the next thing I hear, is Kakashi having a koibito(2),one crazy Gai running in and out of the hospital, and a death grip match between you two." Tsunade said

of course, I couldn't really say anything.

Sakura liberated us from the jutsu, and I could finally loosen up a bit.

"Semen, semen (sorry, sorry), I was jut joking around, and Yui-san got mad at me."

"And I got God damn good reason to!" And she tried jumping on me again, but Naomi restrained her.

"Anyway," Tsunade said, ignoring all the commotion between Naomi and Yui "I sent someone over to check out Yukie-chan's place, and it's really a mess, like I expected. But, he managed to find some decent clothes for you to wear until you can move in there."

And she threw to her a bag, which she rummaged in it.

"and also, I filled a paperwork for your habitance in the village, the house and all. I need you to come by my ffice today and sign some papers."

She nodded.

"ano, Tsunade-sama." Yui said

"Hai?"

" Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, shoot"

" I was wondering… if I could become… a ninja"

Silence…

She wants to become a shinobi? But… why?

"h-hai. But being a shinobi is not all fun and games you know. You may even die in a mission"

"I know that. I thought over it this morning and last night. Right now, I'm weak. Everyone may tell me, 'you're very strong Yui. One of the strongest girl in the world.' But, I'm really weak. I may look strong, but I can't even protect the people I cherish. So… I want to be stronger. And maybe becoming a shinobi will make me stronger. Way stronger. So… could I?"

wow… that was very touching. I smiled at that. Wanting to become stronger to protect someone… that's a good reason to become a shinobi.

Tsunade smiled. "taku, It'll be hard you know. You sure you want to?"

"Positive!"

I saw determination in her eyes.

"Ok. I'll ask Iruka-san if he wants to give you some private sessions."

Yui looked really happy. That made me warm inside.

"Ah, Kakashi, I have to talk to you for a minute, in private"

"Hai."

I got up, and followed Tsunade out the door, in the corridor.

"Kakashi, What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing Tsunade-sama. So-something happened?"

"Oh yes. One of my nurses came running out of Yui-san's room and telling everyone that she saw YOU doing something 'kinky' with HER."

My eyes got bigger. Kinky… me?

"Th-that's impossible. I just woke up when Gai arrived!"

"Kakashi..." She gave me the scary eyes "you're known for reading porn books wherever and whenever. You're known as a pervert. And I refuse that you do something 'kinky' in MY hospital nor to a innocent girl like Yui. She may be the reincarnation of Yukie, but it doesn't give you permition to 'touch' her. GOT IT?"

"H-hai. But I didn't do anything!"

"You'll tell that to all the nurses in this hospital! I'm trying to calm the commotion, but until everything setles down, you'll have to be distend with Yui. Understood? Nothing touching, loving, NOTHING. Got it?"

"H-hai…"

"Good, now, I have to run some test on Yui, so excuse me…" and she went back in the room.

Wh-what happened since I was asleep?

I went back into the room. Yui was sitting on the bed, and Sakura and Naomi were checking where her wounds were.

**Yui POV**

"Lift your right arm."

I showed Sakura my arm.

"Stretch out your leg would ya?"

I stretched my left for Naomi to see.

The two 'nurse' were checking my whole body god damn it.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine!"

"Say what you want, but we have to check every inch of your body to make sure you're really ok."

Naomi slapped my back… OUCH

"Itai! What was that for?"

"Too shut you up!" Naomi grabbed my leg and massaged it a bit everywhere.

"Don't hesitate to tell us if it hurts." Sakura massaged my right arm.

"I'm telling, it doesn't hurt."

"Pass me your other arm." Sakura let go of my arm and I gave her the other one.

"nee, nee. When is this over?"

"right after we check your sides and chest."

"…."

"What?"

I pointed at Kakashi "Um, I'm going to take my shirt of in front of him? "

The two of them looked at Kakashi.

"Of course not" Tsunade dragged Kakashi out "see"

"Hey, are you blushing?" Naomi pinched my cheek.

"wah?"

"Yeah it's true. You're all read." Sakura pinched my other cheek

"aaaahh! Let go"

and they both laughed at my face.

"say… do you like Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura poked my cheek.

"wha! Of course not!"

"ah! You're blushing again!"

"oh shut-up."

And they laughed again.

"ok, ok. Now take off your shirt."

And I took it off. The bandages were still there. Feels like if I'm wearing a tube top.

"I have to take the banadages off?"

"um… naa. Now, stay still."

Sakura's hands started to glow in a greenish color.

She placed her hands on my sides, and ran them everywhere… except my chest.

Ooo… feels weird…

She finished and I could put my shirt back on.

"The thing you did… was that chakra?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. You'll be learning how to do that to."

"Um… it's not that. Because…"

"Yeah?"

"Shiaru and Rye could do that…"

"Heh?"

"Yeah. When Shiaru's sewing, her fingers starts to glow in a blue light. And when Rye… um… make things float, her hand glows."

"float… what do you mean by that?" Naomi poked my cheek

"I mean she make things float, breack and bend. She's a telepath."

"Telepath… ooh… you're friends are amazing"

"and how about… Shiaru-san?"

"I have no clue. She has this amazing capability to make something with her hands."

"uhuh…well anyway, you're wounds are really all healed. But… take it easy, okay?" Sakura patted me on the shoulder

"Sure, sure. Don't let Kakashi in yet. I'm gonna change into a set of clothes."

I grabbed the bag Tsunade gave me and went into the bathroom.

Let's see… what's in here…a pair of black… sandal show, 3 t-shirt with up necks… 2 Capri cargo pants and a skirt… what! No bra? No… underwear!

Ah man… sigh… I guess I'll have to use the bandages as bra and the panty I'm using now… yuck…

I put on a black t-shirt, a gray cargo Capri pants and the sandal shoes…

I got out of the bathroom.

Kakashi was there, Naomi sitting next to him, Sakura talking with Tsunade.

"ah, Yui-san, good, you're finished. You should head over to Kakashi's place."

"hai"

"now remember, come by my office."

"hai, hai."

"so, shall we go?" Kakashi got up. He was fully dressed.

Vest, hitai-ite… looks like the guy in the manga to me.

"uhuh…"

"well, thanks for all. Ja ne." and we went out the door.

* * *

ohohohohoho! A little love story started between Kakashi and Yui. So, Yui's going to becomne a ninja! just like Yukie was! What will happen?

Next chapter we see Rye again. maybe a love will blossom!

Till enxt time!

Yuika


	10. the blushing spree of Rye

Yo everyone! Been a long time no see! hehe. I know my friend Vicky's going to kill me for doing this. For the people who love Rye, here she is! Including a little convo between my friends. VickyRye ShiaruShiaru Yuikame!

Later and i hope you enjoy. REVIEW!

p.s. a back to school special with a little info on charka

* * *

Yuika: hehe! I think this is the best I've ever written!

Vicky: speak for yourself! I can't believe you've done this to me!

Yuika: what? It was to tempting! Besides, I've already tortured Shi-chan with Iruka. Now's your turn.

Shiaur: damn straight you've annoyed me! I should i gave you more than just a punch on the arm!

Yuika: I know... I still feel the pain...

Vicky: in all things... it had to be this...

"Yuika: ENJOY MINNA-SAN!

* * *

"Nee, nee Kisame-san"

"Nani?"

"Where are we going?"

"Into town. We've got to get you some decent clothes remember?"

I looked at myself. I was wearing Itachi-san's clothes. It was really weird to tell you.

Why? Well actually, it's a bit big for me and I have to pull up the shirt once in a while because it's slipping off my shoulder.

"Oh yeah." I blushed and pulled the shirt back up.

We were walking and walking. For some reason, they were wearing these bamboo hats, and they gave me one to wear to. Why? I have nnooo clue.

"Nee Kisame-san"

"Nani?"

"Do you think Itachi-san considers me as a burden?'

"Hmmm, depends when. Maybe yes if were in a battle. Actually, I don't know much what Itachi-san thinks. He's a quiet guy you know."

"Hmmm. I guess you're right."

Ok, you may be asking 'how can you talk to a guy who looks like a shark?' well, he may look really creepy and scary, but he's really nice. Sure, he's a bit sadistic, but aren't all guys? Even Yui's a bit like that.

Yui… Shiaru… where are you guys? Are you worrying about me? I hope not… Because I'm ok. How about you guys? Oh… I worry too much.

I silently walked with the thoughts of them, when suddenly Kisame put his hand on my head.

I looked up at him. Man he's tall.

"Hey kid, don't look sad like that. I don't like sad girls."

Believe it or not, I started to blush a little. Hello, He's bigger then me and he's being nice to me.

"I'm sure you'll see your friend soon."

Wow, how did he know?

"Cheer up, okay?"

I nodded and he ruffed my hair up.

"Aah! No! Not my hair!" I said on the top of my lungs. He just laughed and walked on.

Aw man. My hair. Great, now I have to do it all over again. Hmm… maybe I should just tie my hair in a lazy ponytail.

I hurried up and caught him. Still walking, I undid my hair, which was two braids by the way, and tied then into two pigtails.

"Hn, that looks nice on you." Kisame grinned and I grinned back at him

"Thanks, but it's only because you ruffed my hair up."

"Heh, Well now you're smiling."

I gave him my big eyes. Weird way to make me smile. Oh well. It's less weirder then some people do.

We walked about a 1h without passing each other's a word.

But right when I was finally getting into the ambiance, my stomach started to growl of hunger.

Itachi and Kisame turned around and looked at me. I was so embarrassed.

What have I done to deserve this?

"hehe" I sweat dropped and grabbed my stomach "I guess I'm hungry."

Kisame smirked and Itachi shook his head.

"We're almost there. We'll get something to eat there."

"Hai…" I looked at the ground.

Now I really felt like a burden. Grrrr. Why am I so incompetent?

"Gomen…"

" It's ok. Let's just hurry in town."

"Hai…"

Now I really had a sad face, and nothing in the world could make me smile again…

"Kiddo, you want to see something cool?"

I looked up to see Kisame holding water floating in his hands. My eyes widened and a delightful smile replaced my frown. So much for 'nothing in the world will make me smile again' --;

"Suge (wow)! How do you do that?"

"What? Don't you know how to use your chakra to control water?"

With my big eyes, I shook my head. Chakra? The hell is that? Hmmm, I think I read that once in Naruto… Damn Yui-chan not letting me see her new book back at Tokyo.

"If you want, I could show you how to mold your chakra."

"Honto? (Really?)"

"Sure. In fact, I could turn you into a real kunoichi (female ninja). You want to?"

" Yeah!"

"What do you think Itachi-san?"

I looked at him. What will he say? I bit my bottom lip. Please tell me he'll say yes…

"You do have some potential. I think that's a good idea."

What did I do next? Something anyone would do.

I jumped around up and down until I hung on to Itachi's neck.

"Aahhh! Thank you Itachi-san! You won't regret it!"

Well, my fairy tail ended when I realized I was HUGGING a BOY.

"Oh! Gomen nasai(I'm so sorry)! I... I don't know what came over me."

I let him go and blushed like there was no tomorrow. I hid my face in my hands to hide my everlasting blush. Yes, I'm very dramatic. What? I'm known for my cuteness! Don't you dare think that I'm crazy! (you should see my friend in real life! Sometimes, she acts so CUTE!)

"…It's okay…" I heard him mumble under his breath. I peeked up and I caught something I thought I would never see. A slight BLUSH on Itachi-san's pale face. I think I only noticed it. It was mostly hidden by his… high collar thingy-ma-jig-cape.

If I was Yui or Shiaru, I would have pocked him to death, but I don't do that.

I think he knew I noticed because he suddenly turned away from me.

"Let's go."

"Hai, hai" Kisame said and continued to walk.

I hurried up and walked next to Kisame.

"Okay kid, first, you gotta know what chakra is. Chakra is the energy needed by a ninja to perform special ninja arts and techniques called jutsu. Chakra is generated within the body by the combination of two elements: physical energy that comes from the body's cells and spiritual/mental energy that is gained through training and meditation. You getting all this?"

I nodded. Wow, this stuff isn't joke. This is going to be fun. It's like learning something whole new about the human body! Which it is kinda.

"okay then. To perform jutsus special hand signs, also known as seals, convert chakra into specific jutsus. But sometimes you don't need hand signs, 'kay?"

"Okay"

"you may be surprised, but there's specific classed elements for Jutsus. Fire, wind, water, earth and lighting. Those are the major elements. If you mix two elements together, like water and wind, you'll have ice jutsu."

"Wow, you know so much Kisame-san!"

"maa maa, years of knowledge kid, years of knowledge."

"Maybe, all I know of is about the human body, and taking care of treatments. I always wanted to be a doctor, but nobody takes me seriously because I look so young."

"Oh? Misunderstood huh? You're not the only one. Look at me! People call me a monster 'cause I got blue skin and shark like face."

"oh, that had to be bothersome."

"heh, you bet. But I don't care. So what if I'm blue? Blue's a nice color, plus, I like to scare people."

"heh" I smiled at him "But I think you're a nice person Kisame-san" (if my friend see's that I wrote this, she'll kill me at school saying "how could you write that when she only passed 3 or less days with him?")

"Thanks kid, well anyway, back to the subject. You call chakra by concentrated at a certain part of your body" (I have NO idea how to control chakra, but I thought of this so I'm writing it down.)

"Ok."

Hmmm… concentrate your mind at a certain part of your body huh? It's like levitating, reading minds or telepathically talking to someone huh… I wonder…

"Then like this?"

I lifted my hand up and concentrated my mind on it. A light blue color started to glow my hand.

Kisame looked at me with big eyes " yeah, exactly like that! You're a genius. how'd you do that so quickly?"

I rubbed the back of my hand with my other spare hand "Well, it's almost as same thing when I levitate things and stuff."

"Oh, you can levitate stuff?"

"yup. I can levitate things, read people minds and telepathically talk to people."

"heh. Hey Itahci-san, you heard that?"

"yes." He stopped dead in his track, making us stop to. " Would you show us what you can do Rye-san?"

I blushed again when I saw that his eyes were staring right into mine. "h-hai."

I looked around a bit. What to lift, what to lift?

I looked up and looked at Itachi. Hmmm, his hitai-ite looks like a good thing to lift.

I held my hand up in the direction of Itachi, and tried to call upon the power inside me.

Concentrate… I closed my eyes to make an image in my head of the thing I want. Concentrate. Little electric sparks flied in my head… a little more…

Before I knew it, a cld solid thing appeared in my hand.

I opened my eyes and looked at the hitai-ite of Konoha with a oriental slash in my hand.

Looking up, I saw that Itachi was now hitai-iteless. (ok, that's not a word but I don't care)

Grin "So, what ya think?"

Whistle, "Never seen anything like it. Anything else?"

'Already on the job Kisame-san!' I spoke in his mind and Itachi's.

"Can you please explain to us how you do that?" Itachi calmly said. STILL no hitai-ite for him

"Well…" I scratched my nose "I guess if I put it simply, electric impulses in my brain are amplified and attract things and lets me do tuff. Example, when I want to talk to someone telepathically, I send an electric shock to the person's head, like a phone line, and send him or her what I want to say, or read his or her's mind. and when I want to attract something, I simply attract it like a magnet."

"… With a control like that on your mind, it will be a simple task for you to control and malaxe your chakra…"

"I guess."

He didn't say anything more and approached me. Oho, what did I do now?

Just centimeters more, he didn't say anything and just stood in front of me… And then he held his hand out… okay

"can I have my hitai-ite back?"

"h-hai!" and franticly gave him.

"Thanks." He put it back on his forehead and walked back to the front. "we better hurry up before night. I don't want to be caught by ANBU's again…"

"Hai, hai." Kisame started to walk again. "hurry up kid!"

"hai!" and I hurrily caught them

**-Some time later, in town-**

We're here." Kisame said at the entrance of the tow or city. Ok… It's big. Big gate equals to big city.

"Before entering, we better disguise ourselves." Itachi and Kisame, I don't know what they did, but a felt an impulse of energy around them.

Before I knew it, instead of Kisame ad Itachi, stood in front of me 2 guys I never saw in my life.

1 dude with blue hair, but normal skin wearing a blue-shirt and black baggy pants. He had a big sword strapped to his back. I'm guessing it's Kisame-san

The other dude had black long hair tied in a ponytail, grey shirt and black pants. I looked at his face. Okay, not Itachi-san's face. He looked way younger and different.

"ano, what did you guys do?"

"Oh, you noticed." The dude who looks like Kisame smirked "we genjutsused ourselves. We look like different people at everyone else's eyes. It shouldn't that hard for you to recognize us."

"h-hai."

"let's go." The dude who looked like Itachi said and walked into town.

We both entered, not saying a word…

-A few minutes later-

"How about this one?" putting a baggy shirt with a bunny on it right in Kisame's face

"Nah. It's to cute for me to see,"

We were shopping. Well, I was more. They took me to a shop for girl clothes and let me pick some things, and I asked them what they thought of some stuff.

"Okay" I put it back "how about this?" An orange polo with little fish drawings

"… NO…"

I put it back and digged in the stuff. Until now, he all said NO to the stuff I chose. GRRR! Shopping is NOT my best thing! Shiaru did this better then me!

"Why are you even asking me anyway?"

" 'Cause if I'm going to buy something, it better be something pretty that you guys will like!" I shouted and still digging in the clothes. "Grrr, this stuff is not the things I used to see in my world."

"And what did you used to see in your world?"

" Something more see able." I mumbled "but I never wear stuff like that…"

"Okay. How about that." He pointed at something and I looked…

It was a tube top with something that looked like scales.

"… Are you out of your mind?"

"No, but that may look great on you."

"… I will wear that the day I die…" I said and grabbed something not even looking.

It was an orange china top with a white stripe around the chest line. I like this…

"How about this?"

" That looks okay."

I nodded and threw it at him for him to hold it.

Pants, pants… need pants… plus, need more top.

I picked the same top again, and ran to look for pants.

"Grrr, I can find a pair of pants!"

"… How about these?"

I turned around and Itachi came up with a pair of Capri baggy pants. Surprisingly, they look nice.

"Oh. Nice eyes Itachi-san!" I took them and looked at them properly. "This may do. Where did you find them?"

"Over there." He pointed at a table with pants like these.

"Cool!" and I digged to look for a size like mine. I grabbed the shirt I threw at Kisame and ran to the changing room.

Few minutes later…

"So, how do I look?" I said coming out of the stall. The china top and pants when on me like wonders! I'm sure Shiaru would tell me that I look fabulous.

Whistling "those look nice on you."

"nee, what do you think Itachi-san?"

he didn't say anything, but he nodded. Is it me, or is he a bit red?

"hmmm, I'm happy. But I feel like something's missing…"

When I was about to go back in and change, I saw a jacket. Grey with a hood, black devil wings o the back and black little lines on the arms.

I took it and tired it on.

"What ya think?" I said to the two.

They just stared. Stared stared…

"Nice. That finishes your outfit nicely."

Nod from Itachi

"Then it's settled! I'll take 2 pairs of the shirt and pant!" and I went to change and Itachi paid for everything.

I looked around a bit, and I forgot that I was missing one more thing…

I ran and took a bag of something and went to the cash register and gave it to Itachi.

"ano, could you pay for this to please?" I blushed like crazy. Why? Not telling you

He stayed there for a moment starring at the little bag in his hand than nodded, not even wondering what it was.

After everything done, we went back tot eh market place and Kisame went to run some errands.

We stayed quiet together, sitting on a bench gazing at a fountain in front of us.

I just watched the water pouring down to the basin in the bottom. Once in a while, a kid would come and throw a coin in and make a wish.

Just watching the water falling is relaxing. The sound of dropping water…

Plic Ploc Plac

I closed my eyes and relaxed to the sound of the water. I imagined in my head all the little drops falling. I concentrated on one drop. The other drops disappeared one by one, then the concentrated one came to mind. Slowly and slowly, the drops fell and landed in what looked like a pool of water in my mind.

How relaxing… I stayed imagining the drops until someone shook my shoulder.

"huh? Wha-"

"Rye-san, I've been calling you for exactly 2 minutes now."

Itachi had his hand on my shoulder. I blushed when he told me this and nodded my head to him.

"G-gomen. I guess I was in La-la land for a while." I rubbed the back of my head. " Um, you wanted something?"

"hai… What is the thing you asked me to buy in the end?"

My eyes widened and a flow of warm blood rushed to cover my whole face.

My eye started to twitch.

"…t-the bag? oh, it's nothing!"

"if it's nothing, can I take a look at what it is?"

the bag with the clothes and the BAG was at my feats, so I quickly grabbed it and squished it on my chest.

"No!"

"but you said that-"

"yes I did! B-But you can't look."

"…"

"heh-heh" My eye was still twitching un-comftably. I could feel that my face was still VERY red and hot.

He looked at me right in the eyes. I watched those black eyes that he kept. Black endless eyes with no end… it's like looking at the sky. There's no end to it. Those dreamy deep eyes are hypnotizing…

Before I even noticed, he leaned closer to me and put his forehead on mine, moving away my bit of bangs I had on my forehead.

"do you have a fever? You're all red, and a little hot…"

EEK! Damn good-looking bastard! Wait, did I say GOOD-LOOKING? Ok, he IS good-looking, and hot… and handsome… ARGH, that's not the point.

His cold forehead cooled off a bit my face.

"Ah, daijobou!" I tried to move my body away from him, which my body did NOT respond to "I-I is just a little hot, that's all!"

Yeah, continue to make me blush, and I'll faint from the rush of blood!

"You sure? Hmmm" he placed his index and middle finger against my neck "your heart beat is awfully fast…"

all so, his fingers were a bit cold. That cooled my neck off…

"a-ano Itachi-san, I'm really okay! You don't need to worry about me-"

"But I want to"

He slightly moved his forehead so he could easily stare right into my eyes. Wow, this is the first time I see them so close up… OR ITACHI!

Our lips were just centimeters away. His warm breath caressed my lips.

I stopped breathing. All my muscles tensed and goose bums started to appear on my arms.

Oh my god, what is he going to do? Is he going to kiss me? NO! That's insane. Itachi-san's not a whore! Kisme maybe would… but not him! Crap, why can't I predict the future!

I tried to shut my eyes, but my eyes refused to look away or nothing.

It seemed like forever when we finally looked away. I quickly shut my eyes.

A few seconds later what seemed like hours, I reopened my eyes.

Itachi was sit back where he was before and had something in his hands.

It was the bag! But how…

"it's incredible we can do with a mind of seduction…" he mumbled under his breath and smirked

He was pocking at the bag, not actually opening it.

I gasped and reached for it, but he stopped me.

"ak! NO! Don't look!"

Zip.

The zipper was opened…

-Minutes later-

3rd person POV

"I'm back" Kisame came back with a bag of supplies on his shoulder.

Kisame blinked and looked at Itachi and the girl sitting far away from each other.

"um… did I miss something important, or did one of you find out that you're allergic to one and other?"

Rye had her face down, but we could see the hint of her blushing and Itachi was… He couldn't believe his eyes… Uchiha Itachi was BLUSHING!

Without him noticing, the bag on his shoulder fell on the floor with a thud. He automatically rubbed his eyes, thinking that he had something in his eyes.

He couldn't believe it, in all the years they have been in team, he never saw him blush.

"I-Itachi-san… you're… BLUSHING!" He said pointing

Itachi slowly turned his head to Kisame, and gave him a death glare.

"Do not say one more word Kisame…"

"But-"

"NO"

He got up and walked to the direction of the exit(gate)

"We're leaving…"

"Hai" Kisame managed to say in his state of confusion. He looked at the girl, Rye, still sitting on the bench.

"You want to explain to me what happened?"

Still bent head, she shook her head. She quickly got up, and walked behind Itachi.

Kisame stayed frozen in place, still trying to register what happened here in his head

He scratched the back of his head

"Really, I'll never understand him…" he mumbled. He grabbed the bag on the floor nest to him and marched behind them and out of the village.

* * *

hehe hope you liked. What was the thing in the bag? The blushing of Rye and Itachi is demostrating a little affection already!

next chap, Yui and Kakashi: Fan fan attacks!


	11. fan fan attacks

Yo, Yuika here with a new chap! Man it took me time for this one! didn't much know really how to write it and stuff. this mysteriously looks like my 6 chap in my other story. I did it on purpose, so you can't say anythimg! hehe.  
I fixed up my first chapter. i was so embarassed when i saw that it was THAT bad! i wrote like a 6 years old! sorry for the poeple who had to endure that and read that crap! It's better now...

anyway, cause of this chap, now i can write more easily! My real ideas can now be put in the right places!

Happy reading! I hope you review. It give me STRENGHT! oh, and thanks to the poeple who already reviewed to me before in the past!

Later

* * *

**Chap 11.Fan fan attacks**

We, Kakashi and I, walked down the road from the hospital, said to be headed to Kakashis apartment.

Ug. I tell you this ladies and gentleman. Wearing a bandage as a bra, is VERY un-conftable. Off course, I already tried millions of times, and it was ok, BUT this bandage is itchy as if someone put a spell on it. Why didn't I notice it before? I guess I was to occupied about me being in another World and everything abnormal…

Anyway, I may have looked VERY stupid and IDIOTIC, but I kind of tugged at my shirt about a hundred times. And I ask you. Would you notice if someone next to you tugged on her shirt every 1min? Well Kakashi noticed it. How embarrassing.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes and no… I tell you this. I can't wait till I get my hands on the person Tsunade-sama sanded."

Tug tug

"Why?"

Tug tug

" 'Cause. And I'm not ready to tell you."

Tug tug

"Aw come on, you can tell me."

Tug Tug

"Question: would you tell someone who you barely know that someone got you a pair of boxers way to little for you, and you're tugging on your pants to make them loosen up on your legs?"

Tug Tug

"No. That would be very stupid. Wait, don't tell me that-"

"No, that's not exactly it"

Tug Tug

"Then what."

Tug Tug

" Use your head! You're the genius here, not me."

Tug Tug

"And who told you that I'm a genius?"

Tug Tug

"A little voice in my head, and now please, no more talk about the tugging."

"O-okay."

Tug Tug

"You know, you're getting a lot of attention from the villagers…"

I looked around. To tell the truth, it was more villagerEs and villagErs.

Yes, girl who looked more like sluts then villagers.

They had a horrified, surprised or about-to-fall-in-tears look then disgusted look.

"Um" I lifted my eyebrow "is it just me, or those girls are looking angrily at me?"

Tug and crud it all! If this bandage is going to bother me this much, at the next tug, I'm going to take it off!

"Hmmm… they seem familiar" Kakashi looked around more carefully.

"Your friends perhaps." Which I would be very surprised at because I never read that Kakashi had girls for friends BUT I didn't much read much AND right now, it's like 6 years after the part I'm reading.

"No, I don't have much girls friends."

"KAKASHI-SAMA!" I heard a shriek, which was horrible. You know those girly giggles or crybaby voices of fan girls or groupies? Well that's the voice I'm hearing.

A group of girls, which were REALLY pretty compared to me. Their clothes were really… revealing? Yes revealing. They were all groomed to perfection and such.

"Kakashi-sama, how could you do this to us? AGAIN!" said one of the girls, which had long blond hair.

"Oh yes. And we thought we had another chance! You break our hearts." Whimpered another one, which had flowing brown hair.

"Tell us that she's only your friend, please!" squieled the last one which had black hair.

I backed away one meter. OMFG. It's a group of barby clones!

I didn't dare say anything. Why you ask? Why would THE Yui Akimoto… would be afraid? … One of the biggest fears I have… is a group of groupies or barby clones.

"Now, now girls." Kakashi looked like he was trying to calm them down, with not much luck. "This is Akimoto Yui. I was charged by the Hokage to look after her. There's nothing going on between us."

Not yet anyway… (This is from Kakashi's head.)

"Yui-san, come closer would ya?" Kakashi said to me, with a begging look plastered on his face. "Could you please tell them what the Hokage told you?"

I looked at him in the eye.

Should I: A. Help him or B. deny everything and run away, back to the hospital and look for Shiaru?

"_If I was you, I wouldn't be a bitch and help him."_

"_Since when do you give advice like that?"_

"_Since HE comforted you last night"_

ooohhh yeah… Ok, maybe I SHOULD help him out. BUT he did drop me on the floor…

"_Oh Gods Yui! DON'T be a bitch! He helped you, he comforted you, AND he's hot! Help him God Damn it!"_

"_Oh fine!"_

"_Good! Now, get out of La-la land. "_

I stopped talking to Ara, and stepped a bit closer to the… 'Peoples'

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama put this jerk in charge of me. I think I would prefer Naruto then him." I told the girls, acting my cool-not-caring-lazy voice.

"Huh! How dare you insult Kakashi-sama, saying Uzumaki Naruto is better then he!" Said the blond Girl shrieking and grabbing onto Kakashi's arm.

"Yeah!" the two other Barbies said

And they continued to say that nonsense. My eye twitched, as I got annoyed…

And they continued and continued, MORE girls approached and continued to and continued…

And CRACK. I'm at my limits. The mustard finally squeezed out of the bottle and on to the hot-dog

When Kakashi wanted to say something I stopped him lifting my hand.

Now you are going to witness something that I always do when people at my school make to much noise and bug me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MIDGETS!" I screamed and they all shut up for a sec

I closed my eyes and pressed the joint of my nose.

"Now... if you have something to say, say it now…" I opened my eye and looked at them. "If you dare that is…"

You see… when I'm not in a good mood, my eyes change color. So right now, it should be … RED.

They all shut-up. Not saying a word.

I captured their eyes and sanded a deadly aura to them.

"Well? Any volunteers?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well then… SCRAM!"

And they all ran away, shrieking and screaming.

Once they were all gone, I closed my eyes again and reopened them.

I looked at Kakashi.

"Well, you wanna explain?"

He looked shocked. Oh well, that what happens when you see my eye.

"Um… They were girls part of my fan club."

"You have a fan club? A FAN club right? A club where girls worship you and stuff?"

"I wouldn't say that they worship me… Just girls that are… very… 'Attached' to me."

"Or Girls with hormone problems and faint every time they see you…"

I started to walk the way we were walking BEFORE the fan girls came.

"Okay, let's say that. Anyway, you know why they were so scared?"

"Well duh. Of my red bloody eye! Obvious!"

"Or because you got the sharigan and the last girl sharigan user was Yuki…"

I froze right there. Did he say… Sharigan?

"Wow, wait a sec. You mean… I got sharigans?"

"Yup."

I caught up to him and stared at him.

I got sharigans… impossible. Isn't sharigan a BLOODLINE trait?

"Yeah, but like you're Yuki's reincarnation AND that your biological parents may have the same DNA's as the Uchihas, it is possible"

My eye twitched. Until now, I was OK of the fact that I was in another World, I was OK that this World was from my favorite manga, I was OK about the fact that I'm a reincarnation of some dead girl that I'm not sure about. But… I'M NOT OK THAT I HAVE THE FREAKING SHARIGANS FROM THE AWESOME CLAN UCHIHA.

Wait a second, why am I freaking out? Having the sharigans is so cool! Why am I freaking out? The shock… yeah, it GOT to be the shock!

I ginned to myself. Wow, my hormones are running a marathon!

"So this means… I'm way stronger then before?" I asked him

"Probably… but I'm more curious why you just learned of your sharigans… even that there's 2 comas in each…"

"Ha! That much? I'll get the other ones really fast!" I exclaimed. Yup, my hormones are already starting to run around my head.

"… Maybe. You know, it took me quite a while before getting to the full potential of mine. Don't get so cocky about them."

"tsh!" I turned around to him "Dude, you have NO clue who you're talking to. If I could drag you back to MY World, you'll see that THIS bitch isn't an ordinary one."

"Okay, if you say so." He shrugged and walked on to a direction that I'm guessing is the way to his apartment "But remember this. Now that my fan club knows that you possess the sharigans, they won't rest until they find out who you really." He turned around and this freakish aura enveloped him "And I mean they'll do ANYTHING"

I swallowed my saliva hard. I never thought a dude could change so fast his aura…

He suddenly smiled, judging by the curve of his eye, and turned around again

"Well, it can't be helped. I guess you'll have to go trough the same hell as Yuki had to endure…"

I sweat-dropped. He said it so… cheerfully…

"hey! What exactly do you mean by 'hell'?" I ran up back to him

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Kakashi and Yui had arrived at the apartment.

Many apartments were built for the Jounins of the Village. This bugger had to live in one of the biggest ones.

'looks kinds like the apartments of campus…' Yui thought to herself

They went up the stairs until they reached the last stairs.

Well… that wasn't THAT bad… only 5 floors…

Kakashi stopped at a door and slid a silver key in well, the key hole and opened the door.

"Come on in" he said to me and entered the house, taking off his sandals and walking in. Yui blinked a few times and entered, being conscious of in case there would be a trap of some kind.

"don't worry, there's noting dangerous. Just a normal apartment." Kakashi chuckled and disappeared to the left of the hallway. "Feel free to look around, then we can head to the Hokage's Mansion" he shouted from the other room.

" 'kay." She said back to him.

Looked around everywhere. Hmm… entering the house was a spacious living room with 2 sofas, 1 armchair, TV, lamp, a coffee table with a couple of kunais, shurikens and little orange books tossed a bit everywhere….

Just next to it, a not-so-chaby kitchen which looked normal.

Turned the hallway and a master bathroom, looked clean enough… one shower, one bathtub, 2 sinks and a closet full of dirty laundry and towels.

A little more and I landed in a room. A futon/bed with green covers with black shuriken patterns, a closet, a lamp, a desk full of books in a small book shelf with a chair, a pin board on the wall, a weird looking painting hanging on a wall and a dresser…

On the shelf of the window, going all the long of the bed to the desk, was a little plant, 2 orange books and 3 picture frames ligned up.

Yui got closer and picked up one by one the frames.

The first one was a picture of 4 people. A handsome blonde dude in the back, a kid with black hair with goggles on the far right, a girl with weird looking straps on each cheeks and a silver haired kid with a mask on the left.

'hey… this kid looks like… NO FREAKING WAY… It's Kakshi!' Yui thought. He looks cute… it must be before he got his sharigans… I still wonder how he got it.

She looked at the next one. She wasn't very surprised to see that it was team 7. Kakashi in the back, Sasuke with a grumpy look on the left, Sakura looking excited and happy in the middle and a angry looking Naruto on the right… poor Kakashi. He doesn't much have a cheery team at the time…

She looked at the last one.

She picked it up and looked at it carefully.

It was a picture taken of a girl with long black raven hair, smilling holding up a weird looking mask with her right hand and making a peace sign with her left hand. The background was quite simple. It was taken outside in front of a tree and nothing more.

She looked really happy. That smile reminded her of someone… in fact, the girls whole face reminded Yui of someone… it was her. No, not exactly her. A girl who looked just like her, but a couple years older. The same hair, the same face, the dame smile… there was no mistaking it… it was Yuki…

A pang of sharp pain jolted trough her head that made her scream in pain. It caught her in such surprise, that she fell to her knees, dropping the picture frame on the bed and clutching her head with both hands.

Something hurt her really badly in her head. Memories… a large number of memories tried to force themselves out of her soul and into her head, but something was stopping it.

The collading of the force and the memories was ripping her sanity apart! It was nothing like she ever experienced before.

A single thought managed to slip trough the force and into Yui's own thoughts.

_A young girl was happy and jumping up and down, until someone came and calmed her down. She was smilling ever so much and couldn't stand to stay put._

"_I can't believe I did it! I'm… I'm a ANBU now! I can't believe it. I'm so happy!" she said and slightly calmed down._

"_I know. But let's take a picture to remember this moment, okay? So calm down!" a silver headed man said, and went back to his spot and took a camera out._

"_fine fine, but hurry it up, I want to show Naruto and the others! I hope they'll be happy for me!" she said_

she strike a pose and the picture was taken. She held the mask against her chest the whole way back home…

With that last memory still panging in her head, Yui screamed one last time and fainted on the floor…

Kakashi POV

I went and get a futon out of the big closet in the back of the apartment for myself to sleep tonight… when I managed to take it finally out, I herd a scream coming from my room

"Yui? What's going on?" I shouted. No answer. I ran to my room as fast as I could and found her lying on the floor, fainted…

What exactly happened here? I saw the picture frame of Yuki on my bed.

What happened?


	12. The reason

Yo ppl! been a long time since I updated, i tink. Anyhow, New chappy. in short, you'll learn WHY in the name of GOD (sorry god! I'm not insulting your name! i pormise!) YUKI was REINCARNATED and abled this SOTRY to be WRITTEN! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA... sorry...

Anyhow, enjoy and REVIEW! ( i don't seem depressed to you, now do I?)

* * *

**Chap 12:The reason**

**Shiaru POV...**

"YUI! I HAVE COME FOR YOU!" I screamed as I blew open the door of my friends room.

Nothing. ... Yes NOTHING. Empty bed, empty room, nothing... OK...

I shot my head out of the empty room and looked at Iruka, who was to my surprise, chatting happily with one of the nurse... who I must say is PRETTY.

I slid over to them and hugged my dear little Dolphin by behind.

"Iruka-kun!" I singed-songed a little " I've been looking for you" I said in his ear with a happy voice, giving to the utterly shocked and jealous looking nurse a smirk. AN EVIL GOT-THE-CUTE-GUY-BEFORE-YOU-SMIRK.

"AH! Shiaru-san, don't jump on me like that. Um, you were saying miss-"

"Um, never mind Iruka-san. Ill uh, call you sometime. Um, bye!" She gave me a last bitch glance and ran off.

"Bye-bye! See ya..." I grinned as the Cat in Alice in Wonderland would. He he.

"Shiaru-san, did you do that on purpose?" Iruka glanced at me with narrowed eyebrows. Oh, he looks so cute when he's angry... teehee!

"What? Moi? NEVER!" (If someone is wondering what moi means and how to read it, its 'moa' and its means 'me' in French') " I was just um, _expressing_ my way to say hi by jumping on your back! It's not MY fault if that preppy nurse's angry because of MOI!"

I grinned largely " and besides, Yui's not in her room. Where do you think she is?"

Sigh, " That's what I was talking about to Miss Ranko! Man. Shiaru-san, I've trying to get her to go out with me for weeks! And now that she was just starting to like me..."

Ouh... a tense atmosphere took place. Aw, Iruka looks down. Maybe I shouldn't have done that...

"Aw, cheer up Iruka-kun! You still have me remember?" I purred in his ear.

"...Anyway," he was getting a little hot; I could feel it from the heat suddenly emanating from his neck" Miss Ranko said that Yui-san left with Kakashi-sensei..."

"Oh! How cute. But, why? And where exactly?"

" Um... I think she sad that they went to his apartment..."

"Fine fine!" I jumped off his back " I'll go se her later... now, where should we go?"

We walked out of the hospital, heading out to the town square.

I tugged a bit at my, well Yuki's, shirt. It was a dark green long t-shirt with like bands around the waist level, a pair of jean shorts and a pretty pair of high-heel sandals. (Think Tsunade's) Sure, they were just a tad to big for me but who am I to blame?

Naruto had come with a bag full of clothes, which happened to be 'borrowed' from Yuki's house.

"So, what do you want to do? I've got the say off to show you around the place." Iruka looked around, looking at the shops and stuff.

"Hmmm... Well, we already looked around yesterday... why not go in the woods! Maybe you could show me some ninja skills!" I giggled

"Sure why not."

We walked toward the woods. This should be interesting.

**

* * *

**

**Kakashi POV**

It has been an hour now that Yui's been unconscious...

I had laid her down on my bed and covered her with my covers.

It's only 3 pm... Why do I feel so tired?

Sitting on a chair at the side of the bed, and waited. I haven't bothered to open my Icha Icha Paradise Volume... I'm to worried to read what happened to Junko and Nabiki would fight for hours over the handsome Kyo, ignoring the fact that the mysterious Lin would come and take him away, and when-

STOP THINKING OF THAT! Gods, maybe I am obsessed by those books...

'_You don't much change in 3 years, now have you Kakashi?' _A voice rang in the room

I jumped out of my chair, looking where the voice came from

"Who are you?" I calmly said, taking out a kunai out of my kunai holder.

'_Tsk, tsk. It's not polite to forget someone you met before ya know._' I herd him, by his deep voice, chuckle.

I thought for a minute. Who's the one who always did surprise me like this?

I snapped my fingers "Aramitama!" I shouted

Chuckle _'Yes it is my dear Scarecrow!'_

A light shined from the bed, Yui's form was enlightened from her right eye. A silvery form appeared and took the form of a man.

Pointy hair, long bangs half hiding his face, the marks only a demon would have on his face…

Aramitama…. The demon inside Yuki…

'_I didn't have much time to talk to you. So, how's it been Kakashi?'_ He merely said

"Nothing much… been busy with missions and all." I lowered a little my kunai.

'_You can lower that kunai. I'm just here because I owe you some explanations. Better take a sit' _

I stared at him and nodded. No point in fighting back… I sat back down on my chair. I glanced at Yui. She looked a little paler then before… which is not a good sign, because she was pale before to.

'_You still love Yuki, don't you?'_

I was slightly taken a back by that question, but I nodded

'_HMF. For a Ninja, I never thought one could still say the word love. Aren't you going against the ninja rules?'_

"Yes, but we're only humans. Can't really go against what God had created us by, can we now?" I smiled at him, but I guess he could only see my curved eye.

'… _Hn, guess I shouldn't try to shut you up… now, to get serious…' _

He gently lowered to the bed and sat down on it in his human form.

'I don't have much time, so I'll be straight and simple. If you have questions, ask them after I'm finished. Understood?'

I nodded.

'_Good…._

_Now, you and I both know that this young girl here's the reincarnation of Uchiha Berserker Yuki. You may be asking yourself, how is she back? Why is she back? Why isn't she in heaven or wherever after the after life? These questions can be answered by a simple word, the Curse.'_

The curse? What curse?

He cocked an eyebrow.

'_You don't know? Weird seemed like she told you… or you would have guessed, hearing about the legend of the Wolf Maiden. You humans are sllooww.'_

He laughed then turned a bit to stroke with his transparent hand Yui's cheek.

_'How sad my Dear... your beloved do not remember at all! How naïve humans can be… why ever did you enter THIS one?'_

A bright and soft red light appeared from Yui's right ear. The light took form of a young and beautiful woman with cascading long hair.

'_Now now Ara-kun, don't be so mean to the humans. We two are not perfect!' she said and smiled sweetly_

_'Nice to see you again Kakashi-kun. It's been a while, hasn't it?'_

"… yea it has…"

There stood infront of me, Sakimitama… The Love Demon Soul.

_'The others are deciding to come when?' Aramitama questioned Sakimitama_

_'Soon I guess my Dear. Doe, I think it'll be better to explain to dear Kakashi-kun what's going on, nee?'_

He shrugged and turned to me

_'Well, someone likes you. Okay, to get serious again._

_3 years ago, Yuki Uchiha disappeared in thin air after having rescued and sealed Orochimaru. You have herd of the Jutus she created eyes?'_

I nodded

_'Good. What she refused to tell anyone, is that the Jutsu wasn't exactly complete…'_

_'She was afraid that it would harm in some way to Sasuke-kun's soul, so in order to get it to work, but trying to not get any side effects on the used one, she created the jutsu to be double-edged only to the user.' Saki said ( Saki short for Sakimitama)_

_'The side affect appeared at the end, when she was sealing Orochimaru. When her soul was going to get absorbed into the seal itself within redemption, The Death God decided to interfere.' A_

_'We had a discussion. We made a deal with the Death God and the Guardian of the next life to give Yuki one more chance in life. They accepted, but we had tog ive something in return. We wanted to send her to her Original World but they sent her to another one. That was our arrangement. Her memories would be erased and we were to stay with her to make sure she wouldn't get any back…' S_

_'But something wrong happened. Orochimaru, who you would have guessed, is the reincarnation of Seishi. When she was being recreated, his soul grabbed onto her and implanted himself in one the human beings in the World.' A_

_'So the reincarnation ceremony being wrecked, and the curse still in power, Yuki's life was bit by bit reconstituted in Yui's life.' A_

_'So in other Words, Yui is Yuki in a new form. She has her memories still hidden somewhere and they will come back out…' S_

"well isn't that a good thing?" I bursted out. A hint of joy in my voice

_'No, it is not…' A_

_'what you don't understand Kakashi-kun, is that if a reincarnation is to remember of her past life, even if she is a the true her, remembering her older life and the life right now, the horror's she had to go trough, she would probably die of depression….' S_

The word Die rang in my head… So if she ever remembers about what we shared, her life… she'll die?

_'Kakashi-kun…'_ Saki approached me and hugged me _'It is not to late… there is a way to save her even if she remembers…'_

"hh-how?"

_'Simple really, make her happy! If she's happy, she'll surely forget her depression.' Ara stood up and seemed to stretch._

_'What Ara-kun means, the way to let her be free, is to open her up! You do not know how she is closed up… Her heart is bound to the sadness she had to endure since she just a little girl! Kakashi-kun, onegai (please), save her. I beg of you.' A ghostly tear dropped on her cheeks._

"That's what I'm here for isn't it?" I chuckled.

She let me go and smiled. 'Yes, yes you are… And Kakashi, You have to know. When I was in your heart, I red it all… Yuki loves you very much.She didn't choose you just because I was in you… No. She didn't know. She wished I wasn't in you… Still believe and keep in heart these words, OK?'

I nodded. I actually needed to hear that…

_'Yeah well, don't think only that Yui's Yuki, ok pall? Yui's a whole different person, so don't you dare upset her or I'll come and kick your ass!'_

He smirked. He took Saki's red glowing hand, and their color mixed to become a Royal blood color.

_'Before we leave, I tell you this. Orochimaru is back, and I'm positive that he will try to take possession of a body and control it, so be careful.'_

I narrowed my eye.

"So he's in this world?"

'_hai. But like I told you, he's hidden in someone's heart since Yuki's reincarnation. He's so well hidden, and probably sleeping, it'll take a while until the holder of his soul realizes it and gets over come by his power…'A_

_'Be careful' S_

I nodded. They gave me a last warm smile and disappeared slowly into nothingness and dissipate into Yui's body.

'_Oi, Kakashi, I forgot to tell you! Better get back a little! Yui's gonna 'change'_ ' Aramitama's voice rang in the room

Change? What change?

Before I could ask, a red glow surrounded Yui.

What The hell?

* * *

"Shiaru-san, you're glowing!" Iruka shocked out bursted.

"Huh?" A red light surrounded Shiaru.

"AH!" she screamed and fell down to the ground on her knees, clutching myself.

She was just about to try a jutsu that Iruka taught her, being able to surprisingly able to control something called 'chakra', she started to glow red.

"are you ok? What's happening?" He was at her side in a nano-second and tried to find where as the problem coming from.

"I-I don't know… AH! IT burns!" she screamed once more and held onto Iruka.

" what burns? Shiaru-san, tell me!"

"my bones… It feels like they're burning… AH!"

"your bones?" Looking alarmed, he passed his hand over her back.

To the touch, it seemed as if her bones were gradually and slowly growing…

GROWING?? They're becoming slightly bigger! What The-

HE sensed just there, that the glowing light was actually a huge amount of concentrated chakra.

_Where is this chakra coming from???_

The chakra was interfering with her own flow of Chakra and making everything in her body grow faster.

Just a moment later, the change was complete…

Shiaru fell in Iruka's arms and panted in exhaustion, as if she just ran a mile

Her hair had gotten way longer, to her back and the ribbon which was interlaced in her hair became loose.

Her body seemed changed to. Before, the clothes she was wearing seemed a little to big, but now, it fit her perfectly.

Scanning her body, he noticed to that… her chest had bulged up just a bit more.

Trying to get rid of his blush, Iruka scanned her other members.

Already having held her in his arms, he noticed that she had grown a bit taller. After removing the cascade of her hair covering her face, she looked 3 years older, a more matured face then before.

_What's going on?_ He asked himself, laying her down on the ground. Scanning her chakra flow once more, he noticed that it was back to normal and the red chakra had completely disappeared.

"Shiaru-san, can you hear me?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Iruka-kun…" She sprang up and clutched her stomach. "I'm hungry!" she wined.

Taken aback he stared at her. "huh"

"I don't know why, by I'm SO hungry. Seems like I haven't eaten in days! And, huh?" she finally noticed her longer hair "what the fuck?! Why is my hair so long???

It was short a minute ago! What happened?"

"The red light that surrounded you was a huge amount of chakra. It made you grow for I don't know how much years. Probably 2 or 3 from the look of your hair."

"So… you mean I life span of 2 or 3 years just disappeared?"

"hai"

She looked at herself. Grown in 10 minutes… something she had to wait 2 or 3 years…

"Well I don't know who did this, but I say thank you!" she shouted. She started to laugh evilly and turned around to Iruka

"So, what you think we should do? Go tell Tsunade-san?"

"got tell Hokage-sama… yes…"

"ok… but can I try out that jutsu before?"

"huh? Hai…"

"okay!" she smiled. She formed a seal " kage-bunshi no jutsu!"

1 copy of her appeared and they looked at each other as if they were mirrors.

"Hmmm… I seem a little more mature… The hair… I better cut it later…" they both said in the same time.

Letting the clone disapear, Shiaru turned around to Iruka.

"okay, I'm ready to go know."

He only nodded and walked back to the Village, with the 3 years older lady with him

_Woman… I'll never understand them _


	13. Black Chakra

Hello Ppl! Yuika here . I know, I've been putting aside my stories and stuff. Anyway, here's a new chap! yay!! well too the ppl who actually cares TT'

after you read this, you are now OFFICIALLY allowed to call me Miss Sadic! yay for you

Enjoy! R& R!

Yuika

**

* * *

**

**Chap 13: Black Chakra**

A few days have passed since the 'incident' between Itachi-san and the girl, Rye or what her name is.

I, Hoshigaki Kisame, am still shocked.

I have been with Itachi-san since a long time, being in a team and all, and I have never seen him blush.

Well, maybe except the time he had a high fever for a day and he was all red, but doesn't count!

Since that day, the Kid and Itachi had talked less then usual, and every time the kid would look at him, she would start to blush again and run off somewhere until she would get lost.

She passes the most of the time with me, and I taught her how to use her surprisingly over-whelming chakra.

She learns fast. She can now climb on trees, produce water and shadow clones and henge (transform) jutsus… Dang, and it took her only about 3 days…. This kid is GOOD.

Woops, I gotta get super ready. Better get on to it!

**

* * *

**

**RYE POV**

I'm so tired.

We've been walking for a few days now, but haven't gone much far.

During our breaks, Kisame-san would teach me jutsus and I didn't get a minute of freedom. Well, THAT and I was trying so hard to look good in front of Itachi-san that I over-did myself. So tired!

Itachi-san… He saw… I can't believe he saw…

I clutched against me a bag Itachi and Kisame-san had bought me to put all my stuff in. A blush crept onto my cheeks and I stuffed my face on the bag.

How embarrassing! I should have just bought it later on… well I needed it… aw man.

'Sigh' Kisame-san had gone 'hunt' something to eat, Itachi-san went to look around just incase someone was coming and me…  
I stuck alone in this dark forest… I hate darkness.

A hot fire was right in front of me, and I was still scared and cold. The darkness always did surround the light and blind me…

Darkness… it makes me think of that time…

**FLASH BACK**

'_Mommy, Daddy, Stop fighting!' a little Rye thought hard in her little head, looking in the darkness of the room her parents yell at each other for hours._

_She was only 4 at the time. An innocent little girl herd and saw so much violence right before her little eyes._

'_I don't like this… make them stop… please stop… please stop fighting' She cried every nigh until she fell asleep when they would finally stop arguing and go to sleep._

'_I feel so alone… I don't want this. Why isn't anybody listening to me… Mommy, Daddy…'_

_Dark… it's so dark. I don't want to be alone. Nightmares… I can't sleep anymore. When its dark, Mommy and Daddy would fight… when it's dark, I'm alone and I hear things I don't want to hear… when it's dark… my head hurts. Mommy, Daddy, My head hurts…_

_Mommy… Daddy?_

**End Flash Back**

Little tears appeared in my eyes and I wiped them off. If I don't wipe them, they'll continue on coming…

True… it as around that time that my powers appeared. Now that I think about it, is that the reason why I had them? I did hear that people like me don't usually discover their ability before certain age or time, or even not at all. Is it because as a little kid, I knew so much already? I don't get it…

More tears appeared and I furiously wiped them off. I'm too much of a cry baby… I don't like to be alone.

Around me, sounds of the night sounded.

I clutched the bag even more and tried to ignore the sounds. Just go away… Go away… go to sleep. Don't come near…

I herd a cracking sound. My heart started to beat really fast.

I turned my head slowly and saw 2 men.

They looked like thieves or marauders… well people up to no good!

My body froze in fear. I can't move!

"hehe, well, well. What do we have here Fin?" a bald one said to his 'friend'

"My, My. Looks like a lost little bird! You're all alone Little bird?" Fin cackled

I was still frozen in fear. MOVE YA DUMB ASS!

"I-I. No." It was the only words that came out of my confounded mouth. I willed my freaking body to move just a little to the side and landed on the ground on my ass next to Kisame-san's bag.

Snicker "oh! The little Birdy fell! That must have hurt no?" The bald guy approached me and I tried to crawl away.

"now where do you think YOU'RE going eh?" Fin laughed and grabbed my leg and pulled.

By the touch, a scream finally broke out of my mouth and echoed a bit everywhere.

I was screaming and screaming. When I took in a huff of air and was going to scream my lungs out again, Fin placed his hand on my mouth and pulled me over against him.

"shhhh, now now little Birdy. We don't want to attract your little friends' right?" He cackled and tried to immobilize me.

I struggled in his grip and started to panic.

_SOMEBODY? HELP ME!_ I screamed in my mind

**

* * *

**

**Itachi POV**

I can't believe I saw that…

I, Uchiha Itachi, the one who anilated (almost) my clan, had been embarrassed.

I had run trough mindlessly the night forest, trying to cool down my cheeks. It has been over an hour or so, and I still couldn't get rid of the redness…

Stop thinking of that Itachi. It is useless to think of such things. You are a Shinobi, not some mindless fool.

After climbing up the highest tree I could find, I sat on the near top and waited until the cold night air-cooled me.

'_SOMEBODY? HELP ME!' _

The scream rang in my head few times and I jumped and looked around.

That was a female voice…

"Rye-san!" I blurted out and jumped on trees to trees to get to the campsite.

What happened? What's going on?

I jumped out of the last tree and landed in the campsite.

What I saw was horror and shock at the same time.

Two bodies were scattered, blood and cut off limbs.

It puked of blood. Nasty irons smell that I am now used too.

Feeling the aura of death plague over the area, I calmed down and scanned the area.

_Sharigan…_

The two man were DEFINATLY dead, and the only living thing that was there was a form, hiding beneath a cover.

My hands started to tremble to my surprise. Sweat pierced my skin and slowly dropped/

I'm scared? Since when am I scared?

I swallowed a great amount of saliva, trying to un-dry my mouth.

The person beneath the cover had a frightening amount of black chakra, going about crazily, trying to get out of the body... Wait, BLACK chakra? Where have I seen that before?

I shook my head, putting that question for later. I approached the figure that now I noticed trembled beneath the cover.

"R-Rye-san, is that you?" My voice broke off a little, still shaking.

A little whimper came out as an answer. A girlish whimper…

"Rye-san, are you all right?" when I put my hand on the cover, she started to tremble even more.

Un-comprehensible whimpers and murmurs came out and she moved a bit away from my hand.

The black chakra sprang out and tried too cut my hand, which I removed at the last second.

They spread out like un-form tentacles. I took my distance and looked carefully. The chakra has a mind of its own… or is it a self-defense? Maybe if I…

"Rye-san, it's ok. It's me, Itachi."

"I-Itachi?" her voice trembled but said my name so sweetly.

" yes, it's Itachi…"

The tentacle like form of black chakra slowly disappeared.

I approached slowly and took the cover off her.

'It's going to be all right, all-" I was cut short by shock and sadness

Her frail form was curled up in fright, her hair in a mess, blood on her clothes and skin. Traces of tears on her cheeks, and her eyes…

Her normal brown eyes were yellow… glowing yellow. I was taken aback because of that, but I ignored it after and took her in my arms

"Are you ok?" I asked her with a warmer tone then usual

She didn't say anything but I felt her nod.

She was shaking… bad. I held her tighter. That made her tense.

"I-I don't know what happened… I didn't doe it. I didn't do it…" she whispered over and over again

"Rye-san, you have to tell me what happened. You have to calm down"

She shook her head and whimpered against my chest.

"ok… tell me later. Right now, go to sleep, Ok?"

she whispered a soft ok and her body felt less tense. I wrapped my hand on her neck.

She's cold…

I took my cloak off, making her whimper and bit then I put it over her, and took her back in my arms.

Before I knew, she fell asleep and her heart rate slowed down.

I stared at the fire, the corps of the men and their ripped out limbs started to stink.

Well, this is bad…

I sighed and made a hand sign and muttered a 'Kage bunshin no jutsu'

2 clones appeared in a puff of smoke, and started to lift the corps and limbs up and took them somewhere in the forest.

I sighed once more. I wonder what Kisame will say about this…

**

* * *

**

**RYE POV**

_It's dark… its red… blood red… why?_

_Touches… un-wanted touches… un-friendly touches_

_Pain… fear… tears? _

_I don't want this… Somebody… help?_

_I felt something inside me… growing… growling even… This feeling… where have I felt this before?_

_It hurts… It hurts…_

_A scream… huh? Warm liquid…_

_What? …._

_**- A While Later-**_

"This could be dangerous… you have really no clue what happened?" A deep voice said

huh?

"Not at all. I heard a scream, so I came back here too check what was going on" a toneless voice said

Who?

I was wrapped up in something warm and cuddly… I sighed and snuggled closer, which made the warm cuddly thing stiffen up, but then become loose again

"And um… If I understand well, you think SHE may have done something?" Kisame said

"From what I can judge, yes. We'll have to wait for the answer." Itachi retorted back

"Well I guess… But to think the little shrimp killed two man, cutting them limb from limbs! Amazing"

little shrimp? Limb from limb? Oh no…

"Fascinating yes, surprising yes but amazing? Kisame you saw with your own eyes what this girls can do. I wouldn't be surprised if that black chakra was actually her mind going out of control from the stress and shock. Next time, don't leave the campsite without the girl, understood?"

"yes yes…."

The girl… they're talking about me… what have done this time? Wait… the dream… the thing I thought was a dream. The screams, the fears… I killed someone…

I shot my eyes open and looked around.

On the campsite ground was little ponds of red liquid… blood

Kisame was sitting in front of a fire, where it seemed as 3 little rabbits were being cooked…

I looked up, and figured out that the thing I was cuddled up in was actually… Itachi

I blushed even with my shock and tiredness. He noticed and stared at me, his sharigans on.

"Rye-san… I see you've awoken…" his voice had no emotion at all…

"H-Hai…" I managed to say "Um… what happened?"

"That's our line kid." Kisame got up and came near "what the heck happened? There was two dead bodies and cut limbs. What did you do?"

I kept silence and looked away.

If I think what happened did happen… Then I can't tell them! They'll think I'm a freak!

"I-I don't know…" my voice came out as a whisper

"Rye-san, we understand that you're shocked, but you must not lie. We need to know, what happened?" Itachi said in his commanding voice

I stared at his blood red eyes. Even if they're creepy as hell, he has pretty eyes…

I seemed to get deezy from staring at them… hypnosis? Ok… No use fighting then

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and started

"I was alone here, in the campsite. Kisame-san was gone and you were too. I waited alone, and then two men came out of the forest and tried to… things that I didn't want.

I was really scared… even panicked! But… after one of the men grabbed my arm, I don't remember anything…"

I kept my eyes closed and rubbed the side of my head. I feel a head-ache coming on…

They stayed silent at what I said. I could feel their aura… Kisame was shocked and kinda angry and Itachi… shocked but calm, his aura seemed to say he was very mad… even more then Kisame…

"I see… And would you know what could I have happened here?" he asked again

I shook my head. It may be 'it'… but I'm not sure… I don't want to think about it either!

I wiggled out of Itachi's grip and got up.

"I need to walk a little… scuse me" I rushed out and ran into the forest

**

* * *

**

**3rd person POV**

"want me to follow her?'" Kisame asked the Uchiha

"… no. I'll go… you stay here" Itachi left and followed the brown haired girl


End file.
